Sialias of the Desert
by Leylia Wolfe
Summary: Set around episode 9 "Bereft" What if there was more than one power surge. One covering up the other. There's more hidden within the Bialyan Desert. No pairings yet. OC
1. Power Surge

"The Watch tower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan Desert"

* * *

"Hello M'gann! I'm on Earth!"

* * *

"Those were Bialyan Republican Army uniforms, but are Bialyans doing in… Bialya! OK

Better question. What am I doing in Bialya?... In SEPTEMBER! WHAT HAPPENED TO MARCH!"

* * *

"Wake up."

"Hey its ok it's ok I won't hurt you I'm one of the good guys… Kid Flash."

"Seen Kid Flash on the news, he doesn't wear black."

* * *

"Why can't I remember how I got here?"

* * *

"Superboy! Where are you?"

* * *

"It's ok we're teammate. Friends! I made you cookies."

* * *

"Wish I could remember why I put a GPS marker here."

* * *

"Hey Rob. Memory loss?"

"Six Months!"

* * *

"We need our memories back."

* * *

"Aqualad!"

* * *

"I have to find Superboy. Six months ago he didn't exist. He has no memories"

* * *

"Simon says _forget_."

* * *

"_No! I won't let it happen again."_

_

* * *

_

"Is that mindless creature supposed to save your mind?"

"No, I save his."

* * *

"Kick his butt."

* * *

"M'gann!"

* * *

"Get. Out. Of my. HEAD!"

* * *

"Can I keep it?'

* * *

"I didn't get a souvenir from the mission"

* * *

"Don't worry I got the souvenir thing covered."

* * *

~Inside the Bio-Ship~

"So what is this thing?" Kid Flash asked as he wrapped his knuckles on the metal sphere. It made a series of angry beeping sounds.

"Ah! Ok sorry." KF said as snapped his hand back

"I don't know," replied Superboy "but it helped us out during the fight." He started patting the sphere above the electronic eye. It made another series of beeping sounds. These decidedly more positive.

If it had a tail it would have been wagging it.

"It's kind of cute." M'gann chimed in as she took her hands from Kaldur's head, he groaned. "Oh sorry! I rushed the psychic link a little." Aqualad made a waving motion with hand as if to say "It's alright." But he just sat there in the seat cradling his head in his hands.

"Sooo… What're gonna do with it?" asked Robin from next to Kid Flash. Everyone shrugged.

"How about we go home before discussing this," snapped Artemis from her chair. Buckled in and ready to go. "You know just in case Bee and her tanks turn up or maybe Simon-says-with-his-brain-in-a-jar wants to go for round two."

That got everyone in their seats real fast.

M'gann powered up the ship, and was starting take off, when the alarms flashed.

"Too late!" Artemis said throwing up her hands in exasperation.

"No, the sensors are registering a power surge." M'gann said speaking telepathically with the ship

"Uh… Well then you might wanna get the bug antennas checked Miss M. The power surge is riding shotgun." Kid said, jabbing a thumb at the sphere behind them. It chirped angrily.

"What!"

"It's coming from about 10 clicks to the East. It's kind of small. The original surge would have covered it up." Robin said scanning his halo screen. He turned in his seat. "We should check it out to be safe."

Everyone looked to Aqualad who was rubbing his temples to clear his head. He looked them all in the eye and thought for a moment. "Robin is right. But I shall stay with the ship and recover further." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright! Fire up the ship beautiful and let's check out some power surges." Said Kid Flash fist pumping the air.

Artemis groaned loudly. The sphere beeped several times

"Would you leave me alone!"

* * *

**AN: I'm not good at the long chapter thing. This is like 5 pages on word and super short on FanFiction. But anyway. Please point out errors like typos and missing words or weirdly arranged words and stuff like that. Also I got the feeling in the show that the sphere had a personality so I gave it one, and I thought it'd be funny if the sphere was constantly annoying Wally. **

**P.S. If you're curious Sialias is the Genus name for bluebirds**


	2. Cold and Living

"So what do you think it is?"

"I thought we already agreed that we don't know." responded Artemis giving Kid an irritated look

"Not the sphere!" Kid Flash retorted glaring at Artemis. "The weird reading out in the middle of the desert."

If Robin hadn't been wearing a mask he'd be rolling his eyes, they sound like an old married couple. Not that he'd say that aloud. Especially since he wanted to keep his face intact. "It could be anything KF, but personally I think it's some more weird tech like the sphere."

"It could be a beacon."

"Or a radioactive rock formation."

"A radioactive rock formation…"

"What! It could happen."

"Seriously h…"

"What if it's a person?" Everyone looked toward M'gann.

"What makes you think it is a person?" asked Aqualad

"I don't know it's just a feeling. It feels like whatever is creating this surge has a conscience," M'gann frowned staring out at the dunes through the windshield. Like she was trying to see to the power source several miles away "but it's strange 'cause it feels… fake."

"Fake!" scrutinized Robin "Then we'll be going out here for nothing."

"Hey it was your idea." Said Kid Flash

"Yeah but…"

"There's something out there." Interrupted Superboy, he was staring out the window with his chin resting on his fist, "Even I can feel that much."

Everyone was silent the rest of the way out to the coordinates.

* * *

The Bio-ship touched down and barely stirred the sand beneath it. That was until the ramp lowered and sent a massive cloud of dust back into the cockpit. The team stumbled down the ramp in coughing fits. All but Kaldur, who was to stay behind.

A little ways away was a rock formation. Robin nudged Kid Flash in the ribs and smirked "Radioactive rock formation."

Kid rolled his eyes "Yeah right." And sped off

"KID!" Robin shouted and ran after him.

The remaining three looked at each other. There was a chirp behind them. They turned to see the sphere behind them on the ship ramp. They looked at each other again.

"It's your pet." Artemis said to Superboy

He looked at the sphere awkwardly "Uh… Stay… Here." The sphere gave a chirp of recognition and rolled back into the ship. M'gann giggled behind him. The three of them started after Robin and Kid Flash.

"WAHHHHHH! OOFF!" and Kid Flash went tumbling down as a result of tripping over and unseen rock. He heard laughing behind him.

"Shut up Rob."

"Sorry, that was your own fault."

"Shouldn't you be taking this seriously?" snapped Artemis as she, Superboy, and M'gann arrived. "There could be someone alive out here in the middle of nowhere, and if that surge was some sort of beacon they could be hurt you know."

"Sorry." Robin and Kid said in unison both of them sobered quickly.

They were standing in the middle of the formation. It was absolutely massive with half a dozen rock free sand trails twinning in between the miniature mountains, flanked by sheer limestone walls.

"We should split up and search the formation individually." Said Superboy

All five of them nodded and split up going in separate directions. After less than 20 minutes of searching Robin shouted over the telepathic link.

"_I've found our source! On the north side of the formation. The very edge."_

The rest of the team acknowledged and took off to the location indicated by Robin.

When they got there it was what they knew as a possibility, but surely not what they expected. Not out here.

It was a girl.

And not a girl in very good shape. She was slumped against the rock wall just inside one of the trails. Legs outstretched, arms limp at her sides, and head hung with her fiery red hair hanging in front of her face. Robin was kneeling in front of her.

"Is she…" started Kid Flash

"I don't know KF but she's the source of the surge… she really doesn't looked good."

"How did she get out here? We're hundreds of miles from anywhere." Artemis gestured at the opened expanse of rocky desert stretching as far the eye could see just visible from the mouth trail.

"I have a feeling…" Robin began he looked at her boots. They were ordinary steel-toed work boots one might find left on a doorstep, and they looked almost comical on the girl's thin legs and small feet. But…

The leather over the toe of the boat was completely worn off showing a shine of dull metal and the normally knobby soles of the boot were worn flat.

"It was long walk."

They're faces went white.

"How…" Artemis began but she fell into stunned silence at the prospect of walking hundreds of miles in the desert, and this girl looked it. Her clothes were torn. The white coat resembled the remains of some sort of lab coat but the material was lighter, some form of linen, and not to mention shredded almost beyond recognition. In the silence Robin took the girls hand and held her wrist between his thumb and two fingers. After a minute he put her hand down and turned to look into the expectant faces of his teammates

He shook his head.

They all looked away with downcast eyes, but as Robin stood to move from the unfortunate girl, he shouted in surprise as her hand shot forward and snagged his arm. He froze. Her entire body trembled with effort of clinging to him but her grip was like a vice threatening to pop his wrist out of place.

"Oh god she's alive!" Artemis shrieked.

"She needs medical treatment now! Superboy." Kid Flash looked to the Superman clone who nodded.

He stepped forward and scoped the girl up.

She was light.

Alarmingly light. Even for him. Like picking up a bundle of sticks. This was very real she could die any second from any number of ailments.

M'gann didn't waste time with having them circumnavigate the rocks back to the bio-ship. She called it to her with the surprise of Aqualad still inside and the girl was rushed into the controlled environment for whatever treatment they could give her, and it was supersonic back to Mt. Justice and hopefully a hospital.

Robin contacted Batman.

* * *

**AN: Once again please notify me of any grammar errors and such. Also I'm having trouble making sure all characters get equal parts, though I think I'm doing well keeping the personalities intact for the most part. If you think a character isn't getting enough screen time (i.e. Aqualad) let me know.**

**Also: this chapter should be longer if not in appearance if in word length it's about 200 more words.**

**And: I can't read stories with mary sue OCs. I want to avoid that here and in my opinion this character is for the most part not a mary sue, but should she begin to seem as one. LET ME KNOW. It shall be rectified.**


	3. What Are You

**AN: My apologies for the lateness, today was a very busy day and I was vacant from the house since 10:00 am and just got back but here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**

"_All right Robin. Mt. Justice has a Medical wing. We'll take care of this girl until she can be moved to a hospital outside of headquarters."_

"Yes Sir." Robin responded over the com

"… _Did you find out what actually caused the power surged that helped you located her."_

Robin was silent for a moment "No. We rushed to get her out of there once we realized she was still alive, but the signal stopped transmitting."

"_Alright that's fine we'll find out when you get back… good work out there. Batman out."_

And with that the Dark Knight and Robin's mentor cut the charge was in the back of the cockpit laid out on a litter provided by the bio-ship. Aqualad had some sort of weird makeshift IV in her arm. Even with that she looked like death served with a dust storm.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Robin asked sitting twisted in his chair to look at her.

"I am sure she will be fine with proper medical care." Kaldur responded in that calm authority-like voice of his. That must be why he was made the leader.

"I'd like to know how the hell she got out in the middle of the desert like that." Artemis demanded loudly.

Kid mock flinched "Ow, my poor innocent ears." He feigned. She gave him a death glare and he put up his hands defensively.

"You seemed disturbed by this?" Aqualad asked giving Artemis a look of concern.

"Of course I am." She all but shouted throwing her arms out wildly. "She was dead. Robin checked himself. She had no pulse, and suddenly she's alive again, grabbing people's wrists."

"Hey I could have made a mistake." Robin began but Artemis turned on him "No I saw you check again when we got onboard. She doesn't have a heart beat does she?"

Her eyes demanded an answer, but Robin stayed silent. That was good enough for her.

"Shehas no heart beat, walked hundreds of miles through the desert, sent out a distress even though she doesn't have any sort of device on her that can do that." They gave her strange looks "I checked."

"Are trying to say she isn't human?" asked Kid Flash with a smirk on his face "I suppose she could be some kind of robot."

"A robot would have been heavier." Superboy said gruffly "When I picked her up she was light even as far as regular girls go."

"And the IV." Aqualad added "She is flesh, though, perhaps not human."

That shouldn't have been too surprising since half of them weren't necessarily _human_. One of them was an Atlantian, another from Mars, and the last a clone but still technically Kryptonian.

"What about the beacon?" Artemis demanded

"I can answer that." Everyone looked at M'gann. She hadn't spoken at all the entire time. "It was a psychic beacon." They stared at her confused.

"We use them on Mars some times. Basically you just call out with your mind when you need help except this time she made it a continuous signal in case anyone came along and found her. That's why my bio-ship could still pick it up. It's built to respond to psychic signals."

"But this isn't Mars." Robin countered "No one would have been able to hear her."

"She did it subconsciously," M'gann explained "Like a last ditch effort to survive. She's completely comatose, so her mind just… called out." she looked very pleased with herself for having figured it out.

They all frowned in thought "It still doesn't make sense." Artemis grumbled.

They spent the rest of the flight in relative silence. Even at supersonic it took a couple of hours to get halfway around the world back to Mt. Justice. By the time they got home, the entire team was stiff and sore from having to fight villains to having to sit still for a long period of time in a very short period of time.

* * *

The sphere was sent off to the Watchtower to be examined and Superboy carried the girl to the Medical wing while the rest of the team followed curiously. When they got to the ward Black Canary had Superboy set the girl on one of the beds then chased them all out, so that she could take care of her new patient. That thought made all of them shiver. Having your combat trainer as your doctor… Yikes.

They weren't allowed in to the Medical wing no matter how strong their curiosity. Kid Flash even tried to sneak into the room and was rewarded with a slap to the back of the head, and a bruised pride. Eventually they were forced to leave and go back to their respective homes, not return until the next day. Of course Robin, Kid, and Artemis all had school and Kaldur had his occasional trips to Atlantis and to see his king. So it wasn't until late the next day before anyone aside from M'gann and Superboy were back at Mt. Justice.

And once all of them were there Batman had something to say.

"We're going to move her."

"Wait what? Why?" Kid Flash asked "Wouldn't it be bad to move her to a regular hospital since she's… you know… different."

"Normally yes, but her injuries are severe enough that we can risk it. The league has several trustworthy doctors who'll take care of her without allowing her… _differences_ to be exploited."

"How bad is she?" Aqualad asked

Batman looked them all over before responding "She's severely dehydrated, malnutrition, her kidneys and liver are on the verge of failure, and something akin to early onset silicosis from breathing in a large amount of dust out in the desert." He waited a moment for them respond, when they didn't he continued "Really all that she needs is food water and a lot of rest, but should her kidneys or liver fail we aren't prepared to deal with that, and that is why she's being moved. Do all of you understand now?"

They nodded "Good." He turned to walk away. "She moved at 0800 hours tomorrow morning. Until then you have no assignments."

* * *

M'gann was in the kitchen fiddling with various recipes and everyone else was lounging in front of the TV, having all changed into more comfortable civilian clouthing, she was floating a recipe book in front of her sending a plethora ingredients zipping across the room, but for some reason she couldn't stay focus on the pie she was suppose to be making. Her thoughts continuously drifting to the girl in the Medical ward until finally she drifted off completely pondering over who and what she was. Was she some sort of Martian with psychic powers like herself, a clone like Superboy, or even a soldier created by one of the neighboring countries, or some…

"M'GANN!"

M'gann jumped at the shout of her name and multiple plates crashed to the floor shattering on impact. And five loud thumps accompanied by shouts of pain accompanied them from the living room.

"Oh sorry guys! Hello M'gann! Way to get distracted and break everything."

Various groans responded from the other room. "What could you possibly have been thinking about that would have gotten you that _distracted._" Asked Wally as he rubbed his lower back.

"Maybe she could answer that after you get off of me." Panted Robin laboring under Wally's weight

"Woops! Sorry Rob." And he got off him.

Once Robin was free they all looked toward M'gann.

"So."

"Well…" M'gann started "I kept thinking about the girl. I mean I just want to know who she is. I'm sure if I used my psychic link I could help her wake up. Then we could find out what happened and help her."

It was quiet while they all thought about the possibility.

"Well I'm in." said Robin "I wanna know too. And if it means sneaking into our own medical wing I'm game. "

Artemis rolled her eyes "Sorry M but I don't even anything against that girl or anything but she's going to get moved and then who she is won't really matter to us anymore."

Kaldur nodded at what Artemis said "I am afraid that I must agree with Artemis, but I also fear that waking her before she is healed could be hazardous. For both her and us. I cannot stop you but I do not think it is a good idea."

Suddenly music began screeching harshly from speakers of obvious poor quality. Wally began rummaging through his pockets "There it is." He pulled a cell phone out and flipped it open "Hello… yeah… Oh ok…now?... uh yeah sure… k bye." He hung up "Uh sorry beautiful but I can't help you guys either _Uncle Barry's_ got some stuff for me to do tonight I have to leave right now… I'll see you tomorrow."

He stood up to leave, Artemis and Kaldur did as well.

"Me too… see ya."

"And I as well… goodnight."

With that the three left. Robin looked at Superboy "What about you?" he asked

Superboy remained silent.

"Oh right stealth not really your style. Looks like it's just you and me Miss M."

* * *

**AN: Yay! Semi long chapter… well longest so far. I would write another but I've been staring at the computer too long and my eyes are getting tired. I'm going to ruin my eye sight like this. But next chapter a soon as possible. I have ideas for the next few to introduce this character but I may need help for middle to end sections. I have an epic ending scene but I need a villain so I may need to wait for more of the series.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter: Rude Awakenings (I know lame)**


	4. Rude Awakenings

M'gann and Robin, after deciding to pay their guest a nighttime visit, spent the rest of the afternoon whispering to one another urgently and scheming jointly.

Superboy, feeling fully content to leave M'gann and Robin to their own devices, went to his own room within the Justice Cave as the night drew nearer.

And so, there Robin and M'gann were clambering through the cramped ventilation system of the Justice Cave above the Medical Wing.

"Couldn't you have just hacked the doors?" M'gann asked suddenly from behind Robin as she recalled his computer expertise.

"No the system's linked to the Bat Cave. Batman would know immediately if there was a hack."

"Oh."

Robin stopped suddenly and did a facepalm.

"What is it?"

"Couldn't you have just telekinesised the door open?" he said craning his neck behind him to look at his Martian counterpart.

"No that would have raised an alarm too."

"Oh. Yeah."

They continued to crawl a few more feet before stopping again at another vent, both were still in civilian clothes but robin had donned his mask since that was easier to see out of in the dark than the usual civi sunglasses. He also had his utility belt and gloves with their hallogram computer port.

Just in case.

* * *

Falling in and out of fitful sleep, Superboy's super hearing continuously picked up on the minute sounds echoing from the vent above his bed. He opened one eye as the sound of voices and an odd residual 'slap' found his ears. Making an annoyed groaning sound he flipped over on to his opposite side and crammed the pillow over his head.

* * *

After two more vents, this next one turned out to be the correct one as it was situated just to the right of the girl's hospital bed. Through vent a tank of oxygen with an unused breathing apparatus and the IV stand, with its twin water bags, were visible. The lead from the IV disappeared in to the girl's right arm administering life giving water as she slept.

Robin pulled a small screw driver from his belt and began silently unscrewing the screws from the vent. M'gann watched over his shoulder then something occurred to her.

"Wouldn't Batman wonder where you are tonight?"

"No, I told him I was spending the night at a friend's house to finish a 'Back to School' project."

"But we've been in Bialya for the past two days?"

"That's why I'm _spending the night _because we're_ behind_."

"But you live in Gotham. How are you supposed to get back in time to be _picked up_ so they don't get suspicious?"

Robin smirked "I have my ways."

The final was off and the vent came off easily. Robin dropped to the floor as quietly as possible and M'gann glided out of the vent and landed lightly.

The room glowed dully from the light of various computer screens. Standing at the foot of the bed, to their right opposite the IV and oxygen tank, was the monitoring equipment. Eerily silent without the consistent beeping of a heart monitor, as this strange girl for some reason, lacked a heartbeat. Another monitor however remained alive with numbers and measurements, monitoring her respiration through a tube placed in her nose. It was probably set to sound an alarm should her breathing stop.

M'gann glanced at Robin uncertain. He made a gesture to urge her forward. She stepped toward the left side of the bed over the IV line, and looked down at the unconscious girl.

M'gann placed her hand on the girl's forehead and closed her eyes.

There was a flash and she was inside the girl's mind. It was dark and vacant. The idea was that if M'gann could bring back her teammates memories, then she could bring back this girl's conscience as it had fled when her body was in too much danger.

The problem was that she didn't know where to start.

"_Um… Hello." _She called out into the emptiness.

There was silence then suddenly

"_Who are you?" _a voice called back. It sounded odd. Stagnant.

"_My name's M'gann. I want to help you wake up."_ M'gann cried into the black.

"_Who are you?" _the voice just kept repeating

"_Who are you?"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Who are you?"_

White cracks appeared around her feet. They began to spread and grow larger and larger until they became massive chasms of white light. Suddenly one appeared and grew beneath her until it swallowed her, and she fell. She screamed.

M'gann's eyes popped open, she gasped and stumbled backwards. She tripped over the IV line and a hand shot out and caught her wrist before she fell.

Instead of the black glove she expected, a bony pale arm punctured by an IV held her wrist, gripping it with shocking force.

M'gann glanced at Robin he was frozen mid-step staring ahead of her. M'gann turned her head back to the girl and almost wrenched her arm free.

She was staring right into the eyes of the girl whose head she had just been intruding on. She was not only awake but sitting strait up, having caught M'gann before she fell.

At M'gann's start from her closeness, her had grip tightened slightly, but what made her jump again was the girl's eyes. While her left eye was a pale grey her right eye was a diluted gold. It glinted dully in the poor light through her unkempt red bangs. Coupled with her gaunt face and wild red hair she had, overall, a very ghoulish appearance.

Due to M'gann's second start the girl's grip tightening again and she suddenly realized the searing pain in her wrist. Her wrist popped loudly.

Before M'gann could gasp in pain the girl's hand snapped open like a spring and pulled away. M'gann clutched her bruised wrist to her chest and looked again a Robin who was staring back at her. They exchanged looks for a moment and turned back to the girl.

She was gazing at her hand with faint curiosity on her face.

"Um…" M'gann began. The girl's gaze switched to her. She suddenly grew very nervous, and began to stutter.

"I… Um… well my name is M'gann and I um… I wanted to help you wake up so I went into your mind and I'm sorry I intruded I know it's not polite here on Earth, but I wanted to talk to you before Batman sent you away to another hospital so that we could find out who you were, and why you don't have a heartbeat and also I'm from Mars so that's why I could read you mind and…"

Robin put a hand on her shoulder to stop her rambling. Her head snapped to him and he nodded to the girl. She was giving M'gann and expressionless look. She seemed to be taken in M'gann's green skin color for the first time.

"Oh." Was all that she said, her voice as heavy and expressionless as a stone. As if M'gann's rambling had just answered all of her questions. She looked around the room, taking in the hospital supplies.

"Where am I?" she asked

Well maybe not all of her questions.

Robin and M'gann stared at her dumbfounded. That was it! No shock, no surprise. Nothing!

It took several moments for them to recover enough to answer and it was Robin who did.

"Um you're in the medical wing of the Young Justice Head quarters." He explained

"We rescued you after we found you out in the middle of the Bialyan Desert." M'gann added having also recovered.

There was a long silence. The girl didn't seem like she was going to speak again so Robin decided to ask a question of his own.

"What's your name?"

The girl was silent, as if she had to think about it for a moment.

"Nina." She said as if finally deciding this to be the correct answer. Even so her voice was like a brick. Flat and hard.

"Ok… Nina. What were you doing in the middle of the Bialyan. You were hundreds of miles from anywhere."

"I was running."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Robin looked at her confused "Who were you running from?"

"I don't know."

Her eyes locked on to his through his mask. "I don't remember. I don't remember anything."

* * *

**AN: Ohhhhh Amnesia… The Dark Descent O.O… Just kidding, although that is a fantastic game. Anyway I apologize for the drawn out chapters. They will pick up and become more interesting hopefully soon. Right now it's all dramatic effect. Until next time Adieu.**


	5. Bialyan Demands

**AN: Just a quick response to a question earlier from Nobah D. Imparteint (yes I do get it XD). A mary sue OC is an original character with virtually no original qualities. They're usually completely useless to the storyline, overly liked and in a sense 'perfect'. Examples of canon mary sues are Sakura from Naruto, Kagome (to some extent) from Inuyasha. Also if you want a perfect example of an OC mary sue look up the Harry Potter fanfiction **_**My Immortal **_**the main character Ebony Dark'ness dementia raven way is a perfect example. You won't find it on FanFiction but it has a host site.

* * *

**

"You don't remember _anything_?" Robin scrutinized "But you remember your name?"

"That's all."

M'gann and Robin exchanged looks. M'gann then turned back to Nina.

"I can bring back your memories if you want." She offered but Nina shook her head

"I wanted to forget."

Suddenly she threw the covers off of herself and moved to get up, instead of the usual hospital gown; Black Canary had her in a pair of nurse's scrubs. She pulled the IV out and reached to remove the respirator tube. Robin gave a strangled yelp, but instead of tackling her and risking ripping the tube out anyway he leaped over the bed and pulled the monitor plug from the wall.

She stared at him a moment before actually removing the tube, then pointed with her left hand to the backup battery on the floor with a secondary plug leading into it.

Robin groaned.

The lights flipped on and Nina flinched violently, throwing her arm up to shield her eyes. Robin noticed something about her arm but didn't have time to see it properly before he and M'gann were distracted by the hydraulic door hissing open and a very intimidating Black Canary blocking the escape route with fists on her hips.

* * *

For the most part Black Canary just focused a death glare on the two trespassers that promised punishment later. She chased them out and moved to check on her now conscious and responsive patient.

Robin and M'gann however were expected to stay in the Justice Cave until morning.

Batman, of course, already knew.

* * *

The next morning the entire team was back at the cave and dressed in full uniform. Today was a Saturday which meant no school and probably missions. For now though they were just curious as to how Robin and M'gann and Robin exploits turned out.

However upon entering the Justice Cave they only found Batman typing away at the computer consoles and two very nervous looking heroes nearby. Kid Flash zipped into the room and was leaning with a smirk on Robin's shoulder before the computer had fully recognized his entrance.

"You got caught." He teased

"Shut up." Robin snapped with a sulky look.

KF put his hands up in defense "Hey sorry man, but it was your idea."

"Actually it was my idea." M'gann said behind him Kid turned around sharply

"Oh hey gorgeous and I'm sure all of it went perfectly." He laughed nervously until M'gann was distracted by Superboy's appearance and glided over to greet him. Then he turned his attentions back to a glaring Robin.

"So… How far didjya get?"

"See for yourself." Robin replied gesturing to an opening door that Black Canary walked out from with a very awake Nina in tow.

"Whoa… what's with the blindfold?" he asked

"Blindfold? What blind…" Robin strained to look around Kid Flash and sure enough Nina was wearing a black blindfold. "Oh. Whoa." Suddenly he noticed what he had seen before on her left arm, but couldn't get a good look at. They were burn scars, a whole lot of them climbing up her arm making faint fantastical shapes to her elbow. They were really old apparently, since most of them where almost faded completely. She was still wearing nurse scrubs and no shoes.

"She wasn't wearing that last night."

"The scrubs or the blindfold?"

"The blindfold idiot."

"Ok ok sorry."

Robin glared at Kid Flash again until his mentor stood from the computer console.

"The Med helicopter should be arriving in 30 minutes to take our guest away. We're meeting them on the pier." He said before the perpetually scowling cape crusader stalked across the room to speak with Black Canary.

Robin and Kid Flash moved to where Superboy and M'gann were standing watching the two resident heroes. Aqualad and Artemis joined them as well.

"Sooo…. Suppy." KF started and Superboy glared at the nickname "What are they saying."

Superboy continued glared at him a moment longer for good measure before answering.

"Black Canary doesn't think it's necessary to take the girl to another hospital. She says that since last night there's been nothing wrong with her."

"Huh… anything about the blindfold?"

"Batman just asked about it…. She says for some reason her eyes are overly sensitive to the light but Sunglasses aren't tinted dark enough for her to be comfortable."

"Are they still gonna move her?" Artemis asked watching the pale red head

"Batman doesn't think it's a good idea to keep a civilian in the Justice Cave."

"That's understandable," said Kaldur calmly "The location has already been compromised once. It's only logical that Batman doesn't want to risk it again."

The group nodded in agreement.

"Hey," Artemis said looking towards Robin "Did you find out her name?"

"Yeah it's Nina."

"Isn't that the Spanish word for little girl?"

"I thought it was Hebrew for hope."

"It's Russian for bluish."

"Huh…"

"What are all of you doing?"

Everyone jumped at the new voice. Batman had appeared beside them when they weren't paying attention. Everyone began to stutter out excuses until Superboy spoke.

"We were talking about the new girl, Nina." He said jabbing his thumb in her direction. Black Canary was watching them from beside her.

Batman's eyes narrowed at the mention of her name and both Robin and M'gann shrank visibly.

"The _new girl_ will be leaving in less tha…" The computer interrupted him with a loud alert announcing and incoming signal. He walked to the console and punched a button "Batman."

The computer screen came to life with the image of Superman "Batman do you still have that girl with you that you found in Bialya.

"Yes."

"Well Queen Bee is claiming that the UN sent spies into the country and kidnapped one of Bialya's experimental undercover police robots." A picture of Nina popped up on the screen "Apparently the robot is designed for undercover missions and is suppose to look unthreatening." The expression on the Man of Steel's face stated that he obviously didn't believe this weak claim.

"Well that's a poor cover story as this girl isn't a robot." Batman replied

"Good I needed confirmation that she was human. This means Bialya is violating international law and attempting to produce genetically enhanced super soldiers using children. You better keep her there until the Justice League deals with Queen Bee."

"I understand." The screen blipped and Superman's face disappeared. A few minutes later he was back.

"Bialya's been warned about the consequences, and that if they cause any trouble the Justice League will intervene. They backed off pretty quickly so she may not have been that been that important to them. Their probably planning something else. I'll look in on it but in the mean time, she should be kept under surveillance."

Batman nodded his agreement

"Alright. Superman out."

There were a few moments of silence while Batman contacted the Med copter to tell them they weren't needed anymore.

Kaldur started toward Nina. He held out his hand in greeting "Well then. Welcome temporarily to Young Justice. I am Kaldur'ahm but you may call me Aqualad."

Kid Flash gaining confidence also introduced himself "Yeah welcome to the Justice Cave You can call me Kid Flash."

"I'm Artemis." Artemis said stepping forward

"And I am M'gann, but you already knew that." Said the Martian teenager "and this is Superboy, we're still looking for an Earth name for him. Like mine."

Superboy himself just nodded.

Last was Robin who decided not to introduce himself since she already knew him. She turned her head to 'look' at each of them as they introduced themselves. Finally she turned back to Aqualad, and took his hand.

Kid Flash let out a loud 'Woot' and dashed off "I'm going for pizza!" he shouted back and Artemis yelled after him angrily.

"WALLY!"

* * *

**AN: Yay bit of a heart warm introduction chapter. She is now an in residence member of the team… for now. But we still don't know what she can do. Up next Hero's Revelations. Bye for now.**


	6. Hero's Revelations

**AN: Ugh it's so hard to keep these guys in character. We need more than one episode a week. So happy it's Friday. With some inspiration the next chapter may hopefully be astounding.**

**

* * *

**

The pizza Wally eventually returned with nearly ended up on his face as a result of a perpetually angry Artemis who accused him of being rude.

Aqualad managed to the save the pizza and it was gone in all of about 5 minutes as the hungry teenagers descended upon it.

And while the rest of the group chatted away over their own slices Nina remained silent. With no memories there was little for her to talk about.

After several minutes the boys went to mess with the hallo systems to see if they couldn't make a game out of them. M'gann went to the kitchen and soon the smells of baking cookies wafted toward them. Artemis, however, was watching Nina in her nurse scrubs and bare feet.

"You don't have anything to wear do you?"

Nina looked up from the remains of the crust she was finishing "I have the clothes I was wearing before." Before meaning when she passed out in the desert "Except for shoes."

Artemis recalled the completely destroyed work boots anything else she had been wearing can't have been in any better shape.

"What about the jacket thing? That was ruined."

"It's a lab coat I stole. I can fix it."

"Why did you steal a lab coat?"

"It was the only thing there."

_OK_ the only reason she had offered any of this was that she figured this chick couldn't walk around barefoot in scrubs all the time and she was the only one close to her size and body type. Although Nina was a couple inches shorter than her and while she was muscular Nina was kind of scrawny.

"Well since your shoeless you can have some old boots of mine. Their all scuffed up and kind of ostentatious, but they'll probably fit."

Nina nodded in acceptance of the offer "Thank you." She didn't sound very grateful though just flat.

* * *

"Whoever said evil never takes a vacation," Robin exclaimed as he flopped on the couch for the umpteenth time "Is an idiot."

"I know! It's been a week," Wally whined. "and not a single freaking mission."

"If you guys are so bored why don't you just find something to do?" Artemis said from the counter resting her cheek on her hand, truthfully, she was equally as bored. Beyond her M'gann was baking a pie.

"_There IS nothing to do!"_ they exclaimed in unison. Artemis put her hands up in defense and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She mumbled

Aqualad stepped forward from where he was leaning against wall "I am sure this is just because the Justice League does not feel the need right now to use a covert team."

"Or their treating us like sidekicks again and not giving us missions on purpose." Wally grumbled

Several faces darkened at the voicing of the ever present suspicion. Superboy suddenly stood up and stalked out of the room.

"Superboy!" M'gann called "Where are you going?"

"To the weight room." He replied harshly M'gann recoiled

Wally glared after him "What does he think if he lifts more weights he'll magically be able to fly or be more like Superman."

"Wally!" Artemis whispered harshly

"What? Oh…" he saw M'gann who was suddenly looking very upset. "Oh….well I'm sure he didn't mean to be rude or anything…"

The room grew very tense and awkward then Robin suddenly sat up "Hey where's Nina?" he asked looking for their estranged counterpart.

"Last I saw she was in the Library." Artemis said through a massive jaw cracking yawn.

Robin and Wally looked at one another "We have a library?"

* * *

And there Robin was looking for their so called 'library' Wally ditched him for M'gann, Artemis didn't care, and Kaldur felt interrupting Nina would be rude.

So he was wandering around the corridors of the Justice Cave looking for any door labeled 'Library'.

After about fifteen minutes he came across a large wooden door and likely the only manual door in the entire mountain.

"Well this looks library-ish." He pushed the door open; a rush of warm earthy smelling air hit him.

The smell of books.

When he stepped inside he froze in awe at the massive room. "That's welming." He said staring at the ceiling a good 30 feet above his head in the circular room. Various rolling ladders on tracks stretched up the floor to ceiling book shelves. Several had piles of books around the legs which meant for the moment they were unmovable. In the center of the room were several desks with specimens, globes of all sizes, and parchment scattered on top of them. There were also several plushy chairs arranged off to the side to lounge in.

However, none of these were at the moment occupied.

A sound from behind him made Robin jump as a book fell to the floor. He turned around to see a ladder stretching up beside the doorway. About half way up Nina was looking down at him. Suddenly she slid down the ladder and jumped off at the last second with a light 'thump'. She picked the book up which seemed to be a book about birds. She thumbed through a couple of pages before setting it upside down on a desk. Then picked up another book, sat down and started reading.

She was still wearing the ripped lab coat thing. It wasn't really a lab coat though the cut was the same. It was made out of the same material as like an ordinary button up blouse.

Robin looked around and noticed a great deal of the books were set upside down. Like the one she had just put down, only a few pages in before being abandoned.

After a little longer he realized about half the books were Romance novels and the other half were scientific reference books. The romance novels were barely past the cover the majority of the time while the reference books were half or more of the ways through.

"Don't like romance?"

Nina looked up from her book and after a moment replied "I don't understand them."

Robin frowned. Didn't understand them?

"Why do you read them? Why not pick something else."

"I want to understand them."

"Huh…"

He walked around behind her and read a few lines of the book. It was on Ambidexterity.

"Why are you in here?" he asked

"I'm learning."

"Ok… what have you learned?"

"I can speak three languages."

Robin almost choked _Oookkkkaayy_

"I didn't learn them here. I already knew how to speak them before." She explained after seeing his face "I can speak English, Arabic, and Sumatran."

"So you're trying to remember stuff you forgot. Couldn't you have just let M'gann bring your memories back?"

"No, I wanted to forget."

Before Robin could respond the coms placed in the rooms throughout the Justice Cave beeped angrily.

Robin walked over to the desk in the center of the room and pushed the answer button on the built in keyboard. A hallo screen with an audio signature popped up.

"Robin."

Black Canary's voice came through the speakers.

"Robin head down to the main hall we're having combat training, and bring Nina with you. She's been here a week. May as well see what she can do."

"Ok Robin out."

* * *

They made their way back to the main hall with the motion sensing pad that's entire existence was meant to announce they're failure.

Black Canary and the rest of Young Justice were waiting so it seemed as if Robin and Nina were the last to arrive.

"There you are." Black Canary said as they approached. "Since you're the last here you can go first."

Robin heard Kid Flash snicker and glared at him.

Nina stepped up to the hallo pad without complaint and took off her coat. So she was just wearing a faded black shirt, navy blue pants with a white stripe down the outside seam and what used to be Artemis' boots. Artemis had been right when she said they were a little ostentatious. Tall, with shiny buckles for decoration. At the very least they were combat style instead of runway.

Robin, of course, was in full hero threads.

The hallo pad flashed their names at their feet. Black Canary explained she already put Nina's name in the system.

"No weapons or powers if you've got them." She said addressing more the entire group than Robin or Nina individually.

"Begin."

Robin lunged forward and as Nina stepped back from his assault he ducked and knocked her feet out from under her. She was on her back with the word 'Fail' under her name in the span of a few seconds.

"Good job Robin. Kid…"

"No. Again." Black Canary looked at Nina in surprise. The red head was picking herself of the ground. She waited expectantly.

"Fine. Robin?"

The Boy Wonder just shrugged and walked back to his starting point.

"Begin."

Again Robin lunged, but this time she caught his fist with her left hand before he could feint and pushed him down with it using the momentum to hop over him. She pinned his arm behind his back. Robin flipped her over his shoulder and she twisted in his grip putting her free right palm on his chest forcing him down.

A shadow-like wave blasted out as he hit the ground.

The team stood in shocked silence.

"What was that?" Aqualad asked voicing the thoughts of the surprised group.

Nina hurriedly stood up, and Robin struggled just to sit up

"Ow… that didn't feel good." He groaned, hand on his chest.

Nina just stared in faint curiosity at her hand. For a moment something seemed to flickered there before going out.

* * *

**AN: No she isn't magically going to be some super powerful experimental being of awesomeness. Like everyone else she's gotta work to get there first. Though I have a wonderfully fantastic idea for later. **

**Also the 3 language thing is just to explain what she might be trying to remember. Technical stuff like mathematics and basic academia. If she spoke more than one language would she remember how to speak the other languages after suffering from amnesia? That sort of thing. I don't intend to have her rambling in Sumatran any time soon. Plus Arabic has its own alphabet and I don't want to attempt to type that out using the English alphabet. **

**And now up next depends on what happens tonight when Young Justice comes on. So bye for now guys.**


	7. Missions

**AN: My long and patient waiting throughout the week of spring break was reward with… a rerun T-T. Not that there's anything wrong with that but I was unaware that Young Justice was going on a 4 week break and apparently we won't be seeing a new episode until April 8****th**** T-T. Looks like this story will be going all "original" or as original as a fanfiction like this can get. But here's the next Chapter. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

"Ow…"

"Did it really hurt that much?" asked Artemis skeptically

"Yes." Robin replied defiantly while rubbing his sore chest "I feel like I got hit by the Batmobile."

Artemis grimaced at the image of the young Boy Wonder being flattened by the tank-like vehicle. Kid Flash opened his mouth to make a remark, but before he could say it Artemis directed a glare at him.

"If you make a joke about him getting beat by a girl I swear I'll hit you." She threatened

Surprisingly enough the speedster shrugged in deference. Artemis stared at him in shock.

"You're not going to say it?"

"Hey if you're just that offended Beautiful, I won't say anything."Artemis felt her cheeks heating up

_Beautiful?_

Before she could think of anything else say he had turned away from her to Robin.

"But seriously Rob! She hit you three days ago."

"Wally!" the yellow clad hero leaped to his feet and took off with Artemis attempting to follow after him brandishing a menacing fist.

"Yet she always calls him by his first name." Superboy smirked as he strode up to where Robin sat in the lounge. M'gann giggled behind him at the comment.

"Does it really still hurt?"

"Yes!" Robin replied again irritably. "Is it so hard to believe that she punches hard?" They both gave him a strange look. Then M'gann looked around curiously.

"With Black Canary." Superboy answered her unspoken question. When she still looked questioning both boys shrugged in response. Not a heart beat ladder the alarms flashed momentarily and the coms came to life.

* * *

"Again!"

And again the target shattered. Splinters decorated the floor.

"Again!"

More shreds joined the fray.

"Ag…"

Alarms flashed Red Tornado's mechanical voice boomed throughout the cave.

"Young Justice, report to the main entrance for mission briefing. Black Canary please bring our guest as well."

The two women turned to leave the target room. As the hydraulic door hissed open, a triumphant shout echoed down the hallway

"_FINALLY!"_

_

* * *

_

Aqualad and Batman were waiting at the main hallo screen and computer console for the rest of the team to arrive. Robin, Superboy, and M'gann arrived first with a sulky Kid Flash rubbing the back of his head and glowering at a very pleased looking Artemis. Last were Black Canary and Nina.

Black Canary left to stand beside Red Tornado, and Nina was left to join the younger group.

Batman explained their long awaited mission.

"So where are we going this time?" Kid Flash asked eagerly "Australia, Dubai,… Antartica?"

"Downtown L.A." Batman replied flatly

"YEAH! Hollywood." Kid Flash shouted excitedly

"Wrong part of town _Wally_."

Superboy's expressionless face tweaked into a small smile. Kid Flash glared at him.

"What are you grinning at?" before Superboy answered someone cleared their throat loudly. Everyone turned to where Batman and Aqualad were standing waiting.

Aqualad glanced at Batman "Perhaps we should more on the matter at hand." He said calmly

"Oh uh sorry." KF said embarrassed

Batman turned back to the hallo screen and pulled up a map of Las Angeles.

"You'll be going to downtown Los Angeles near the harbors. Rumor is several thugs from the fiasco at Santa Prisca got away with a few create of unenhanced venom. From what we've found so far they haven't altered it as extremely as what Cobra was doing on the island but from what we've seen it seems as if there's someone else enhancing the drug." He paused a moment to wait for questions. When none were asked he continued "Whoever is changing the drugs has managed to put all of L.A.'s underground out of business from fear. At this rate he'll start going after the rest of the city until he controls everything. You're jobs are to go there, find out who it is. If you can, take him down, if not contact the League and we will deal with the situation. Is that understood?"

He was met by a chorus of nods and 'Yes Sir' "Very well." He turned to Nina who was watching patiently

"You'll be going with as a seventh member of the team."

The rest of the team stared at him in confusion.

"Does this mean you intend to make her a permanent part of the team?" Aqualad asked

"For now yes. Bialya has yet to make anymore claims, which leads me to believe they won't be. She has some sort of abilities. So she should make use of them and learn how to control them until we find a better solution."

With that he turned away and punched a button. The sound of the bay doors opening reverberated through the cave "It's time for you to move out the coordinates are in the bio-ship's computer."

* * *

Once they had taken off from Mt. Justice it would be a few hours before reaching L.A. Now boasting seven seats even the Bio-ship was starting to feel crowded. Nina sat in the last seat on the right behind Robin. She rested her elbow on console and 'stared' out the window. Her silence was awkward.

"Sooo…" M'gann started "are you nervous?"

When she didn't reply Aqualad spoke.

"It is understandable if you are nervous or scared. As we all likely were on our first missions."

A faint snorting sound came from Superboy as his first mission had been escaping from Cadmus.

"Why do you help people?"

Everyone stared at Nina in confusion. Kid Flash looked about ready to say something he would regret but Artemis stopped him with a dark look. Instead it was Robin who answered the question.

"It's the right thing to do." Everyone fell into silent thought "There's good and evil in this world," Robin continued "If we don't stop them who will?"

"There's nothing in it for you?" she asked

"It's better than sitting in the dark without a purpose." Superboy growled and there was silence.

A thoughtful look appeared on Nina's face. One of the few expressions that ever graced her gaunt features.

* * *

They arrived at the coordinates at the harbor. M'gann landed the Bio-ship in the shadow of one of the larger warehouses. She put it into camouflage mode.

The area was low end, covered in grime and filth.

Artemis made a disgusted noise as they stepped off the ship.

"Ugh… It smells awful like a bunch of sweaty men rolling in sewage." Several more disgusted looks appeared at the image. Robin however laughed.

"The Gotham Narrows are way worse." The rest of the group stared at him in horror.

There was a beeping sound and Aqualad pulled GPS hand held that batman had given him earlier from his pocket.

"According to Batman Warehouse 52 has a false floor that opens into the underground passage that leads to the hide out of whoever is selling the venom. It is not used or guarded often do to its far off location and the tunnel is in disrepair making it dangerous. We will be using this tunnel to sneak in."

He glanced at the Warehouse number painted on the side of the building next to the Bio-ship. 47. The sun was going down as well.

"We had better move quickly."

* * *

The warehouse wasn't that far away and once inside they found the entrance relatively quickly thanks to Kid Flash almost tripping over the door hand. The door was locked so Superboy pulled the whole thing off its hinges, but before he could lead them into the dank hole. Something lunged out and hit Superboy full in the chest sending him several feet into the air and landing him flat on his back.

"Superboy!" M'gann shrieked she rushed to him. He waved her away as he pushed himself up.

A massive figure pulled itself out of the hole and lumbered forward. It looked like Blockbuster and the Hulk thrown together with an even worse attitude. The deformed face was screwed up into a perpetual sneer and the gray green skin looked diseased. Torn fabric cringed to a swollen looking body standing a good seven and a half feet tall. A wonder it managed to fit into the tunnel without becoming snagged.

"So much for not altering the venom." Kid Flash mumbled sarcastically.

Aqualad ignored him and turned to Nina

"Time to see what you can do, keep him busy while we organize a plan to take him down. Artemis, help her out."

Artemis nodded in acknowledgment she looked at Nina.

"What do you think you can do?"

"I can make him sore and dizzy."

With that she lunged forward and much to the surprise of the rest of the group a type of energy skittered past her feet the flank the creature. To them it looked like foggy electricity that left behind a smokey chain-like after image. The chain lunged forward and stabbed into the creature's legs like knives. It roared monstrously a swiped at the blades but it club like hands passed through them.

She leaped and brought her fist down on the top of its head creating a larger shockwave than when she had hit Robin in the chest. The creature stumbled forward and she danced away from its thrashing arms. As it came at her three explosive filled arrows exploded against its chest.

As it stepped backwards Aqualad was there to meet it with maces of water that he slammed down on its head. M'gann held the monster in place with her telekinesis it snarled with rage. Robin swung around in from of it bring a rope across its chest. He landed off to the side and held tight while Kid Flash snatched the other end and zoomed around the creature tying it up in the nylon rope.

As the creature swayed in a daze Superboy lunged forward and one last bone crushing punch to the face sent the creature crashing into the nearby mountain of crates unconscious.

The team gathered near the crates but not to close watching the dozing monstrosity Kid stood with his fist on his hips and looked around at each of them.

"Well," he said "That wasn't so bad."

* * *

**AN: Yay action let me know if you like the fighting scenes. A lot of people have trouble writing them. Normally I do as well but it seems easier with more characters. Until next time. By for now.**


	8. Bleeding Ears

**AN: Okey dokey then. Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it, but do please read the AN at the bottom.**

**

* * *

**

With the thug down the team could do little more than to leave the creature were it was, as they continued on their assigned mission. They set off into the tunnel one after the other.

It was a vertical drop for a good 30 feet down. The tunnel wall had an old rusted ladder bolted to the wall that creaked dangerous as each of the teenaged heroes descended.

After all seven had safely reached the bottom, M'gann having glided down, a quick look at their surroundings provided little insight to the use of the tunnel by whomever was creating creatures like the one they had just fought. It was a simple passage carved into the bedrock with layer of dust and dirt as the flooring, just big enough to let those creatures squeeze through.

As they continued through the man-made cave Robin produced several industrial glow sticks. Each of them cracked their own glow stick and began to shake them in order summon up more light into the darkening tunnel.

After several minutes of walking it didn't seem as if the tunnel was ending anytime soon, and just as Robin opened his mouth to complain a fork materialized from the gloom.

The stopped at the fork and Aqualad stepped forward. Looking down each tunnel was pointless due to the dark he turned to Superboy.

"Can you hear anything done either?" he asked

Superboy pause before answering, listening.

"The tunnel to the right sounds like something mechanical; I don't hear anything that sounds like people. The tunnel to the right…" he paused trying to ignore the metallic interference echoing toward him "Sounds like something large moving around like another one of those things. It's muffled."

Artemis frowned "Muffled like through door?"

Aqualad step forward "There must be an exit that way, likely guarded more heavily for times like these."

"Yeah but the other way might be where they're making the drug. We could wipe out their operation before anymore of this stuff gets on the streets." Said KF

Aqualad nodded at that a paused deep in thought "M'gann," he spoke to the Martian having decided on a course of action "Link us up, you and Superboy will take the tunnel to the right and investigate what's down there. If it is where the venom is made try to destroy it. The rest of us with take the tunnel to the left and look for the man in charge."

M'gann and Superboy echoed acknowledgements and headed down the right side of the fork.

The rest of them took the left.

Artemis had been right about the door. As they rounded a bend in the tunnel, a large menacing metal door confronted them. Blocking the way forward.

Though the door was large it was modern with a keypad off to the side. Without their heavy weight with them, there was no having Superboy bash the door.

"Can you hack it?" Kid Flash asked the youngest member

"You bet I can." The Boy Wonder crouched in front of the keypad and connected it with the port in his glove. A few second of adamant typing the keypad gave a satisfied beep and the massive door was hissing open.

"_Everyone move back." _Aqualad cautioned over the link. Not before his thought had even finished there was a familiar roar from within the opening doors and a thick shoulder punched its way through the widening crack, and with dangerous impatience, ripped the remaining edges of the steel off. Sending them crashing down the rock tunnel.

"_WHOA!" _Artemis shrieked loudly when Nina threw her and herself against the wall as a thousand pound piece of metal whistled past by inches.

"_Thanks."_ Artemis said over the link.

A panicked voice echoed suddenly throughout their heads

"_Are you guys alright? What was that crash?" _It was M'gann.

"_Just got some company."_ Kid Flash replied.

* * *

M'gann looked at Superboy with worry on her face.

"_They're fine."_ he assured her they continued down their own tunnel.

It wasn't long before they reached an unguarded opening to a massive chamber. The whole room looked like one massive machine. Giant cogs turned with one another on the walls and ceiling. Pipes twined around various mechanisms and steam erupted from spickets.

Running throughout most of the room was a conveyor belt. In fact the room resembled an assembly line.

"They're not making venom here."His voice echoed darkly

"Then what?" before M'gann's questioned was answered, a beam of light shot across the room and just barely missed them. Out of the shadows came a man shaped figure. He slouched as he stepped into the light. Thin body covered in steel with a smooth featureless face apart from a single off center eye. Several more shadows appeared. Then the two heroes realized the metal men were all around them.

* * *

"_Their making robots!" _ Superboy's thought echoed across the split team

"_Robots? What for?" _Robin asked as ducked away from the monster's clubbed hand. As a result from his dodge the key pad was smashed.

"_How am I supposed to know?" _Superboy snapped

Before Robin could retort the second half of the steel doors was thrown down the tunnel where it imbedded into a way in the bend not far away.

Robin groaned audibly _"Not another one." _

"_What is it?" _M'gann asked

"_While you've guys have got robots. We've got blockbuster wannabes."_ He replied

The second brute as Robin begrudgingly foretold squeezed through the opening. It roared and the walls trembled. Streams of dust fell from the ceilings. From across the cave Robin could see the idea dawning on Aqualad's face.

"_Hey everyone."_ He called to get their _attention "We are going to cave in the tunnel on the creatures so listen carefully. Kid Flash."_

"_yep."_

"_Round them up." _

The yellow speedster took off despite the small space. Zipping back and forth confusing the creatures, keeping them stationary.

"_Nina. You and I have the strongest hits. Make them dizzy."_

"_Robin, Artemis when they're close to the cracks in the wall use you're explosive to collapse the ceiling. Kid Flash get out of there fast when they do."_

"_Are you really going to talk to me about fast?"_

With that the team launched into action. Nina and Aqualad delivered heavy blows to the back of the creatures' heads. The brutes stumbled forward into the bend in the tunnel actually falling on top of one another. Before they could regain their balance several fat tipped arrows and explosive disks jammed into the cracks around the embedded metal door. AT the last second KF zipped back to the team who ran for cover. The explosion was massive in the close quarters. The tunnel all but disintegrated, collapsing burying everything in a heap of rubble.

* * *

The explosion shook the machinery and made the army of androids stumble, allowing M'gann and Superboy to take out even more of the seemingly endless sea of enemies.

Shattered pieces of metal and machinery littered the floor around they're feet. Much of it still smoking with electricity.

"_What was that explosion?"_ M'gann demanded as she crushed yet another robot "_Guys are you alright?"_

"_Yes we are fine." _

She breathed a sigh of relief at Aqualad calm response.

"_How are things on your end?"_

"_The androids just don't end. Superboy and I had to have destroyed at least fifty of them by now."_

"_Um Aqualad." _Robin's voice interrupter they're mental conversation

There was silence "_Guys?"_

"_M'gann have you and Superboy destroyed that machine_?" Aqualad asked

Superboy answered as M'gann deflected several laser beams away from them.

"_Yeah."_

"_I think it's too late. There's hundred… no… thousands of them down here. An entire army!" _ Robin exclaimed.

"_They're not selling drugs. They're planning to take over the entire city." _Nina's cold voice echoed across their thoughts in the cave.

* * *

It was a stunned silence, mentally at least. M'gann and Superboy were fighting against drove of automatons with no end in sight. The machine smoked and suddenly a pipe line exploded bursting into flames. M'gann was thrown backwards against a wall. She hit her head against the jagged rock wall. A groan of pain escaped her lips. Superboy smashed another robot and ran to help her. Another robot zoomed across the heads of the androids and watched them with an oversized electronic eye.

" Intruders. Destruction of Property. Searching Weaknesses." A red beam scanned the two teenage heroes as Superboy helped M'gann up the back of her head bleeding.

Something akin to a mouth opened on the machine and a microphone appeared. This microphone blared to life screaming a horrible high pitched noise.

M'gann shrieked in pain at the growing assault on her ears and head. Superboy collapsed beside her out cold.

The other five superhero teenagers felt a waiver in the link. Aqualad called out for M'gann to respond.

She didn't, the group began to worry. None of them had the chance to voice their concerns as a high pitch ringing assaulted their brain. Crying out in pain they stumbled.

Artemis fell to her knees. Robin caught himself on the wall and KF fell against the wall next to him cradling his head. Nina stumbled and collapsed. Kaldur was the only one who could remain standing, though not for long. The relief finally came when M'gann's link severed completely.

* * *

**AN: O_O I'd love to make comments about this but I'll leave as it is for now in light of other matters. **

**Unfortunately this is the final day of my spring break which means several things. First of all I won't be able to update a soon as I usually do. As often? Most likely. I will still update every day. If I miss a day you can expect my sincerest apologies and most likely two chapters the next day if I can do it. If not then I'm sorry. However I have every intention of finishing this story completely.**

**Also I've yet to fully plan out this story in fact I'm making up the smaller scenes as I go along. So I need your guy's help please ^-^. Just a simple review pointing out one part that you liked or didn't like Inspires entire chapters from me. So please do review and thank you very much for reading. Until next time. Bye for now.**


	9. Flooding Interests

**AN: First off I want to thank ****OwlHeadAthena ****for being such a wonderful reviewer and catching my mortifying mistakes *sniffles* I'm sorry Wally. But thank you so much you're a great help. **

**And on with the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

The blinding pain shooting through their heads like thousands of daggers of electricity ceased abruptly leaving them all gasping in heaps, hearing nothing but echoing silence like when someone claps in a quiet room. Robin and KF crumbled to the floor and both of them groaned loudly. Artemis and Nina just lay frozen on the floor of the steel landing they occupied just inside the destroyed doors, allowing the cool metal to bring some relief to their assaulted brains. Aqualad stood ridged willing his vision to stop swimming around him.

"_Are you guys ok?"_ The link snapped back into existence and M'gann's distraught voice lanced through their heads. All five of them gave muted cries.

"_M'gann we are all fine."_ Kaldur thought through gritted teeth.

"_Yeah but take it easy Miss. M I think my head's going to explode." _Robin added painfully

"_Oh sorry." _she replied with a softer tone

"_What happened?" _Aqualad asked _"Where did that awful noise come from."_

"_One of the robots made it. I hit my head. It must have traveled over the link to you guys."_ Her thoughts flooded with guilt, but before she could apologize again Kid Flash asked urgently if she was alright.

"_I'm ok it only hurt my ears where it went directly to your brains but Superboy's out cold his super hearing couldn't take it."_

"_What about the robots attacking you?" _Aqualad asked

"_The left when the other started making that noise."_

"_It probably messed with their circuits." _Artemis suggested KF offered her a hand up. She took it suspiciously.

Aqualad nodded in agreement and directed his thoughts back to M'gann "_Take Superboy back to the ship. The robots will come back soon and you won't be able to hold them off and protect him at the same time."_ He glanced through the gapping doors to the collapse tunnel "_I don't think you'll be able to follow us."_

"_Alright," _she said _"Be careful." _

The link terminated. Without her near them the link could be terminating simply from moving out of her range. M'gann would have to trust them to move on without her and they would have to trust her to call the league in if they were gone for too long.

* * *

Just as they had said to M'gann earlier, there was an army of automatons spread out bellow them in the steel and concrete chamber the size of a military hanger. They stood inactive and quiet, off to the side a small pile of crates was left untouched.

"How do they build something this size underneath the second largest city in the US?" With that perpetual monotone she didn't sound surprised.

"Money and fear go a long way." Robin replied grimly

The landing they were on was a balcony that ran around the perimeter of the room. At the far end a staircase spiral down to the ground floor. To their left a second door led out and there likely was another exit inside the control room. To their right a control room resembling a steel metal box overlooked the mass of androids and stretched over the crates.

Kid squinted at them. "Those crates say Veneno. That's Spanish for venom." He frowned "Why would you label the name of the drug on the crates. Wouldn't that make them easier to find."

"And wouldn't you need more of them to intoxicate a city this large." Nina pointed out

Aqualad nodded. Obviously the army of robots was enough to tell that something more was going on the lack of drugs was just further proof.

"I have a theory about this." Artemis began "I think their taking the unenhanced drugs and messing with them enough to make those things but their only using enough to fool to the Justice League into thinking that's what they're doing."

"Sure but the Justice League is still going to try and stop them regardless." Kid pointed out

"But if the Justice League thinks it's the venom again it's less of a priority than a robot invasion, because it's familiar. Then the problem is pushed onto the convert team instead of the League itself. Why make a repeat spectacle?" Nina explained as she 'gazed' at the silent robots.

KF frowned again "But why not keep it all a secret instead of drawing attention?" but before he could be answered the dark mass of black armor suddenly erupted into a sea of small red lights.

The robots were activating.

"_I would have preferred it that way, but I'm afraid my _employers _are far too flamboyant for that. I expected a smaller team but I'm… intrigued… that the League would send sidekicks in its place." _They jumped as the male voice boomed across the hanger. "We're not sidekicks!" Robin shouted vehemently

"_That you aren't." _The deep voice acknowledged, the image of this man leaning forward in interest with interest was almost tangible.

"_Regardless you're in the way." _

The robots leapt into action, literally, they lunged and in great leaps caught the railing near the group of heroes.

"To the control room he's probably in there. Move!" Aqualad shouted they all complied without complaint. Robin swung over the robots with his grappling hook and sent several explosive disks into the fray sending smoking metal and circuits in all directions. Artemis did the same with her arrows. They dodged around the broken remains as the rest followed in a dash to the control room to their left

"Kid Flash go ahead. Get there first." Aqualad called

"Got it." And he took off, knocking down androids as he went.

Several of the robots pulled out lasers from holsters and fired the beams at them. Aqualad formed a shield then sent a whip of water pulsing with an electric current short circuiting multiple droids. Nina leapted onto on robot slamming to the ground like a wolf lunging at the unlikely hunter. She slammed her fist into the platform in front of her. The shockwave rippled through the malleable metal unbalancing robots. The chains of blades erupted from the floor ripping several more apart.

They escaped the majority of the machines that had made it onto the landing and reached the control room as KF was attempting to bash the door open. Before his next try Robin was there with a mini explosive.

"No hacking this time." He said as they stepped back and covered their ears. A loud pop and the door was open, but despite their mad dash, the control room was dark and utterly deserted. Not even a computer screen glowed in the gloom. A single manual door led out.

The coms came back to life and the voice chuckled at them amused but far from arrogant.

"_It takes more than just money and fear to build an army beneath a city. A little intelligence is required."_ It laughed again _"This has been an… enjoyable… experience, and now it must end." _Sirens went off the building flooded red. For the first time they noticed the bay doors bellow where they had entered. These doors were opening, and from them an astounding torrent of water was rushing into the hanger, obliterating the army of robots below

"The ocean!" Aqualad exclaimed "Those doors must lead to the harbor. He is flooding the hanger."

"But why would he destroy this entire army?" Nina inquired

"That doesn't matter right now." Robin said urgently as he pulled open the only other door. "If we're too far bellow see level this whole room could fill up, and we can't go back the way we came."

Realizing his words they all scrambled after the boy wonder in hopes the door led to an exit.

After fifteen minutes of running down concrete halls, passing windowed rooms that lay empty and desolate, Aqualad stopped them and he listened. They could hear rushing water in the distance.

"We must be more than fifty feet below ground." KF urged "Even that's enough to flood this whole place."

"He's right." Artemis said earning a surprised look that she promptly ignored "We have to keep going."

"Hold on." Robin said approaching one of the doors. He plugged his hallo console into the key pad.

"Come on Rob are you…" KF started

"I'm trying to get this door open, there's computer in that room." He said indicating the glass pane looking into the room "It'll probably have some floor plans." He was right there was a single glowing screen in the darkness of the room. They could make out several shapes in the black but it was difficult to tell what the room was for. After a few minutes Robin made a noise of disgust.

"Why does this room have to be the one I can't hack." Before he could stand though Nina was beside him. She smashed the keypad, the door made a clicking sound. She threw her weight against in and slowing the door slid open. Screeching and groaning in protest. She pushed it open just enough for Robin to slide through.

A few anxious minutes later he reappeared with a hallo screen up displaying what appeared to be the floor plans. They took off again with Robin leading the way. He informed them of what he found.

"I think whoever started this knew a head of time someone would be coming." When know one said anything he continued "These rooms are suppose to be full of scientists and guards but the whole facility is empty except for a few of those monsters and the robots."

"How would they…" but before Artemis could finish her question Aqualad silenced her by stopping and holding up a hand. They paused and eventually all of them heard what he had. Rumbling. It was echoing down the halls.

"We need to move now."

The water was flooding the halls as they ran. A great wave of relief flooded over them when Robin brought them to the door reading exit. It opened to a shaft with a lift. On to the lift the piled and it winched them up. A good fifty feet as Kid Flash had predicted before. As they reached the top they heard the water punching through below them, flooding the shaft.

The lift took them to a dark lair-like basement. The room was relatively empty. Most likely only meant to house the lift. They climbed up the stairs nearby and opened the door to find themselves in an old burned out building several blocks from the harbor.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to contact M'gann in the bio-ship. But they would have to find their own way back to the harbor rather than have M'gann fly her Bio-ship into the middle of L.A.

* * *

The man was talk, dark, and foreboding. He stood in the middle of the room surrounded by the computer screens displaying the digitally enhanced personas of the organization that called themselves the light.

"You have not only failed us but willingly destroyed the androids we had employed you to make." The member sounded as if he was trying to reprimand this grown man; however he was not the one who was intimidating.

"I never had any interest in your plans." The man replied calmly "You see I now have my own interests and my trust for any of you does not go so far as to leave you with my own androids." With that he turned on his heel and left before the Light could protest further.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter but I do now have school to attend so I hope you've enjoyed it. Also my main concern was the quality of my writing in this chapter. I hope that has improved. Until next time bye for now. **


	10. Offers

**AN: Here's the next chapter everyone. I apologize for lateness and urgently speaking, please Review TT-TT I run off your support and I need your guy's help for inspiration. **

**

* * *

**

The city of Los Angeles is the second most populated city in the United States behind New York. The streets teem with west coast businessmen, beach going teenagers, and lost tourists, many of them heading home or back to hotels in the late afternoon light. Thus the commotion of finding multiple well known heroes skirting the back alleys was something to avoid.

Seems as if that was too much to hope for this close to Tinsletown

"AAAAIIIIEEEEEE!" The familiar screams sent chills up the three boys' spines as they followed a dim back street the few blocks to the harbor. At the mouth of the alley cars and people raced by but a single girl and her friends were staring goggley eyed at the unmistakable heroes attempting to avoid their notice.

She began shrieking excitedly to her friends. Several men and women in business suit and blouses began glancing curiously down the alley.

Artemis glanced at the boys beside her. Their eyes were growing wide. Robin and Kid Flash were slowly inching behind her.

"When I say go hold your breath and make a run for the harbor." Robin whispered to them

"Couldn't we speak with them instead of making a scene?" Aqualad offered with his usual diplomacy.

Robin and KF both gave him looks of utter horror. "You don't reason with these people." KF whispered harshly. He sounded as if he was describing terrorist rather than fan girls. Artemis and Nina watched this exchange with passive faces. Neither of them had been heroes before Young Justice and Aqualad had spent his time in Atlantis. Therefore only Robin and Kid Flash new the true _horrors_ of fandom.

Artemis glanced back at the flustered girls, she blinked, the distance between and them had been cut in half. Both Robin and KF were a good foot behind the rest of the group, and several more suspicious looking adults were watching them curiously. This was close to Hollywood after all.

"Get ready…" Robin mumbled as he pulled something from his utility belt "Go!"

There was a flash and smoke filled the alley way. The girls shrieked in fear and recoiled from the smoke bomb. The zipping woosh of Robin grabbling hook shot up out of the smoke, and the Boy Wonder leapt up on to the neighboring roof. Kid Flash raced away down the back road with Aqualad, Artemis, and Nina attempting to follow after him.

* * *

They ran for several minutes down the back ways until Aqualad stopped holding his hand out to stop anyone behind him. They stood there for moment catching their breath. When they looked up the ocean was sparkling blue and orange with the setting sun between the buildings just ahead.

"We're almost back to the Bio-ship." Aqualad observed

"Smells like it." Artemis replied wrinkling her nose with repulsion at the familiar stench they had first encountered on arrival.

When Aqualad glanced back at her he paused and looked around, realizing that only Artemis had been behind him. Nina was nowhere to be found.

Robin suddenly appeared beside them with a soft thump and the sound of nylon on metal as he repelled from the roof of the building next to them.

"We lost Nina and Kid Flash." Aqualad announced calmly. The look on his face said he still thought they should have spoken first instead of creating such a scene. Robin only snickered at him.

"Kid's probably already back to the Bio-Ship." He laughed "And we can probably just call Nina over the radio." he pulled up the hallo screen in his glove console, that seemed to be the favorite of all his toys.

"Does she even have a radio?" Artemis asked. They all have radios but mostly M'gann just linked them up, and this was the first time Nina had been out with them.

"Yeah Batman probably gave her one," Robin said as he pulled up the radio program on his hallo screen, everyone else just had regular receivers and ear pieces, "See she's in my database." He pulled up her name and hit 'Contact'.

Only static filtered through as the sun fell beneath the ocean waves.

* * *

She came to yet another intersection in the back ways, her feet slapped the ground heavily as she slowed. Glancing down both paths she took the left. Her breathing slowly becoming more labored. Again she slowed and focused on breathing through her nose, walking the next alleyway. At the next turned she headed west where she'd last seen the sun.

The buildings were like a labyrinth. Neither the streets nor the piers were visible down any turn.

She heard something not faraway and headed toward the noises. It sounded like whimpering. She came upon a scrawny dirty looking man beating another man who looked to have at one time been nicely dressed. Now his oxford shirt and blazer were stained with blood and grim. His attacker snarled obscenities at him. After a moment he realized she was watching and abandoned his victim to advance on her snarling.

He caught her jacket collar and earned a debilitating punch to his solar plexus. Sending him sliding across the wet filth on his back. He glared at her balefully and looked be getting up for another go when stepped on his ankle which gave a sickening crush. The man howled in and pain and scrambled a way like a wounded dog. The man he had been beating. Scrambled painfully to his feet, and when she said nothing to console him, scurried away leaving an expensive leather wallet on the ground forgotten.

"Most heroes would have been more gracious and perhaps more… noble." She turned to the voice behind her.

A man stood straight backed with his hands clasped behind him, hidden mostly by the growing shadows, he gave an air of intelligence and secrecy.

"Why?" she asked "Why show compassion to the enemy?"

He chuckled "More to the victim."

She remained silent.

He laughed softly "Perhaps being the hero just doesn't suit you my dear."

"And what would you know about what suits me?" she asked

"Oh I know quite a lot about you. Bialya doesn't remain silent when its little song bird tries to fly away, and I know you'll find my side of things more… profitable."

"To choose to be a hero or a villain." She mused

"More an idealist or a realist." He corrected. There was a moment of silence he began to turn away.

"Think about it." And with that the shadows swallowed him.

Static erupted in her ear. She punched a button on the receiver clipped to her belt.

"Hey Nina do you read." Robin voice came over the ear piece

"I'm here."

"Yes it worked. We lost ya back there. Where are you? We're near the harbor by the warehouse around 36 to 40."

She thought for a moment about the man, but spotted a dumpster near a fence where she could climb on to the roofs of the buildings.

"I can find you." She clicked the receiver off starting toward the dumpster. She leapt onto it and got a headstart scaling the fence. At the top balanced on the polls and caught a window sill then clambered onto the roof. Standing in the darkening blue twilight she felt the sea breeze and spotted the pier. She continued over the roofs toward her way home.

* * *

**AN: I'm so sorry for the shortness. I could not get this chapter started. That's why there fangirl fluff at the beginning I need to get myself into it.**

**Please Review It gives me ideals and it makes it so much more fun to write. I'd some opinions and Ideas. **


	11. Psych Warnings

It was long since dark before the entirety of the team found their way back to the Bio-ship. M'gann was outside waiting with Kid Flash when the last three arrived.

She greeted them excitedly and laughed about how Superboy was awake again, and how mad he was about being knocked out. He was fine but suffered from temporary hearing loss and a pounding headache.

* * *

It was an ungodly hour when they made it back to the Justice Cave. All they wanted to do was sleep; however, none of the team was surprised when Batman was back at the cave waiting for them. Seated at a computer console, he continued watching the computer screen as the team filed in yawning. Superboy didn't bother to wait for him to take notice, and instead headed straight for his room within the Justice Cave to sleep.

The rest of the team hesitated to follow out of both apprehension and curiosity.

Kid walked up behind the Dark Knight and attempted to read the screen through groggy eyes, but couldn't be bothered from exhaustion. Instead he ended up giving and unintentionally obnoxious yawn that turned out to be so powerful he took a few steps back to contain it.

Out of the entire team Robin seamed the most awake having been used to late nights prowling the Gotham city roof tops with his mentor.

Batman finished whatever it was he had been doing at the console and punched a button clearing the screen. He turned to the bleary eyed team and looked over all of them having already received a mission report from the team when they first left Los Angeles.

"You did good work tonight." He said simply and after few mumbled thanks continued.

"The league has notified the Los Angeles authorities who will attempt to fully investigate the flooded compound. However they don't expect to find anything since, from what you described, who ever planned this operation already knew you were coming. And as for your… encounter… we can expect to avoid that next time."

"What about what Voice Box said about his 'employers'?" Kid Flash asked through yet another impressive yawn. He used the affectionately bestowed name given to the man who had spoken to them over the speaker system in the hanger.

"We can't do anything about them until we get more information, but if tried something as large as a robot army under L.A. we can assume they'll try something else. When they do we'll get them then. Until then you'll have other missions to worry about. Now go get some rest."

With that dismissal the team, that looked like dead men walking, started to trudge away to the rooms they all had within the Justice Cave, but Wally suddenly exclaimed loudly that he had forgotten something and zipped off to the flight bay in a sudden rush of energy.

"Where does he get the energy." Artemis groaned loudly, she wanted to just ignore him and head straight for bed but curiosity held her in place for what got Kid Flash so worked up.

After a few seconds Wally reappeared holding an object up triumphantly.

"I forgot to tell you guys I got a souvenir."

He was holding up the face plate to one of the androids they had encountered. The off center eye leering at them from the black metal.

"When did you get that?" Aqualad asked incredulously. Wally just grinned mischievously and dashed away again. The rest of the group groaned in unison and started once more to their rooms.

Batman held Robin back for a bit and brought him to the console.

"I need you to see something." He said pulling up several files for his protégé to read.

Robin scanned the files and frowned "Why are you showing me psych reports?" he asked his mentor.

Batman scrolled to the top of the screen "Look at the name of the patient."

Robin blinked, and stared at him in confusion. At the top bolded and underlined was the title 'Psychological Evaluation of Project Sialias Candidate Nina Alexandria Wolfe'

Batman indicated for him to continue reading.

"Patient Nina Alexandria Wolfe shows tendencies to make rash decisions based on extreme emotional strife with little regard to personal or public safety. Adamant demands to participate in the Project Sialias procedure suggest extreme desire to escape from personal depression and or guilt. Social dependency is none existent and the patent's current emotional state is likely to prevent regression. Procedural Participation: Highly Recommended."

As Robin read further his confusion only grew as this psychiatrist continued to describe a person with little to no similarities to the Nina currently apart of his team. However before he could say anything about this to his mentor, who undoubtly had already noticed, Batman pulled up another file.

"Now read this." He commanded.

The title of this document was 'Psychological Evaluation of Project Sialias Participant Nina Alexandria Wolfe (Post Procedure)'

"Patient shows limited emotional function and prominent ignorance of basic moralities. Tendencies and actions are based largely on self preservation and rational or logical choice. Exposure to items of emotional significance produces little reaction, memorial regression is unlikely. Strongly caution placement within sectors known for emotionally based decisions as this may cause insubordination, deviation, or sociopathic behavior. Patient, as an operative, will work best alone. Recommend strong moral counseling."

Finally when he was finished Robin looked at Batman questioningly

"How did you get these? And why are you showing them to me?"

"These documents were stored within the least heavily guarded part of the Bialyan defense database. And they're some of the only documents I was able to get when hacking it."

Robin stared in disbelief.

If Batman couldn't hack it that meant they had one heck of a security system.

"But that doesn't tell me why you're showing them to me." Robin pointed out

"I showed them to you because these documents are a warning. Especially the second file."

He glanced again at the second file.

"Ignorance of basic moralities."

"Self preservation."

"Sociopathic behavior."

"Recommend strong moral counseling."

Robin turned back to him.

"You think she's unstable." Actually Batman knew she was unstable. The vigilante had spent the past few years of his life dealing with the most insane homicidal maniacs this side of the Atlantic, and Robin knew that he was probably right in his assumptions.

"What concerns me the most is that their recommending moral counseling and Bialya isn't known for its honorable methods."

Robin nodded at this conclusion thinking of the heinous crimes associated with Queen Bee's past endeavors within Bialya. Batman continued.

"The only reason that they would recommend moral counseling is if they felt Nina would attack her own comrades if she felt it was the best decision for her own ambitions. From what I can tell this Psychiatrist is saying that she doesn't think about whether or not what she's doing is right or wrong. She just follows orders."

"But why tell me this?" Robin demanded "Why not tell Kaldur instead? He's the team leader."

"You know very well that you were destined to eventually lead this team, and I expect you to warn Kaldur'am about this as well, but I'm telling you this first because though I trust your team I trust you the most."

Robin swelled with pride at what his mentor said but it was short lived as responsibility set in.

"Robin I expect you to ONLY tell Kaldur of this. If the rest of the team knows they may respond badly and create more distance between them and Nina and this could cause her to have some form of a psychological meltdown which would endanger all of you. Got it."

Robin nodded "I understand."

"Good. Now you like everyone else should get some sleep."

Robin nodded again and turned from his mentor to head toward his own awaiting bed.

* * *

Each room that belonged to these teenage heroes had with it an air that declared it their own. Whether it'd be the décor or arrangement, or the cleanliness something always marked it, but Nina's room was blank. Always a clean slate. When she wasn't in the room it may as well have be any of the other bunks awaiting an owner. No decorations, no lasting habits, no misplaced objects. Clothing hung or folded simply and generically. The room was… Utilitarian.

It's occupant looked missed place. A changing factor in a stagnant setting. She lay on the bed 'staring' at ceiling. With her eyes covered as they were it was impossible to tell if she was awake or asleep, but that she hadn't disturbed the covers or bothered to remove her boots.

_An _idealist_ or a realist._

_

* * *

_

**AN: I'm actually very happy with this chapter. I thought it would be lame with my late start and all but I hope you all enjoyed. Until next time bye for now.**


	12. A Day at the Beach

**AN: Now this idea I had to write. I hope you like some fluff cause here it is.**

**

* * *

**

"BEACH DAY!"

Sunday morning, the day after the mission to L.A. Smells of breakfasted wafted from the kitchen as M'gann zipped back and forth between stove and cupboards, cooking all manner of delectable breakfasting dishes as she chatted away to a patient Superboy.

Wally burst into the Kitchen and living room for the second time in young justice "history" wearing swim trunks and sun block.

"Well this looks familiar." Artemis said sarcastically as she followed in after him. The majority of the team appearing from their beds as the smells of food reached them. Wally smirked at her.

"Well I do believe it was the first time we met." He said feigning an accent.

The spunky archer rolled her eyes and proceeded to ignore him while she peaked into the kitchen at what M'gann was doing.

Robin approached Wally and snickered at his attire.

"What you guys went without me last time I know you did." Wally insisted. The rest of the team, meaning Kaldur and Nina, had eventually found their way to the kitchen as he said this. They were watching him curiously.

"I said we should go to the beach every day." M'gann said from the kitchen.

"Thank you! Gorgeous!" Wally shouted as though thanking the heavens.

Superboy was smiling from where he sat on the couch.

"It's not like we have anything else to do around here without any missions." He said. Behind him in the kitchen M'gann was beaming.

"Soooo… Are we going to the beach?" the speedster asked looking around at his comrades. They all looked at each other and grinned.

"_DUH!"_ They shouted unanimously. Wally fisted pumped the air "Yes! Whoohoo!"

* * *

After breakfast, of which the team shoveled down as fast as possible, they raced back to their rooms for swim suits and all but scrambled over one another down to the beach. They all hit the water at full speed.

Artemis pulled out an umbrella and towels then flipped on a radio blaring the popular local radio station before headed into the water where Wally, Kaldur, and Superboy were having a swim race. M'gann was teaching Robin how to surf. She looked around for Nina, and eventually glanced back at the rock steps leading up to the Cave. The red head was about half ways down to the beach her gait not showing much enthusiasm. Artemis just shrugged and headed into the water. She missed the look Robin and Kaldur exchanged with one another.

"Hey slowpoke!" Robin suddenly shouted from on top M'gann's board

Nina's head jerked up at the shout just in time for Robin to lose his balance and fall backwards into the water near a giggling M'gann. She picked up the pace a little and skipped the last few steps to the sand. With her out there all three girls were in shorts and bikinis, she decided to settle on a towel near the radio and flopped down on the warm sand.

The wave crashed against her legs as Artemis hit the water. The awaiting Wally having finished losing his race to Kaldur, lay in wait for her, and when she turned to look back again after Robin shout he mustard as much strength as possible to create and almighty splash. Artemis gasped as the cold water hit her.

"Wally!" she shrieked. She took off after him attempting to get revenge with an even larger splash. Wally didn't get far before he tripped over an unseen rock in the swallows. Artemis, taking the advantage dunked his entire head under water.

"Artemis." He sputtered angrily

"You deserved it." She said holding her stomach in laughter. He splashed her again and the chase began anew until a black haired figure in sunglasses zoomed by them on a surfboard.

"WHOOHOO!" Robin shouted as he surfed all the way in to the beach on the board with M'gann shouting encouragement. Eventually the board slowed and the Boy Wonder flopped backwards into the water as if finishing a great performance. To top it off they all clapped and cat-called enthusiastically. Robin's head popped back out of the water, he shook his wet hair out of his eyes and scrambled back on to the board to paddle out again.

M'gann decided to get out of the water and go for some of the food they'd brought since Robin was content to continue surfing on his own. She walked up to the umbrella and found Nina sprawled on one of the towels. M'gann turned down the radio for a sec while she got herself a bottle of water. She drank deeply from it, and paused as she heard something. Then she realized that someone was humming something. She turned off the radio and realized that it was coming from Nina.

"What are you humming?" she asked curiously. Nina's head popped up and she 'looked' at her blankly.

"Humming?"

"Yeah you were humming."

"Oh." She didn't seem to have realized she was doing it. It must have been some sort of lullaby. M'gann put the water away, she paused a moment.

"Are you going to go in?"

Nina sat up and shrugged. M'gann just smiled

"Well whatever you want." And she ran back for the water to show Robin how to do a trick on the surf board.

Nina looked after the good natured martian as she ran back to the waves, but she never felt the desire to follow after her.

_Think about it_

Those words rang in her head. She was thinking about it, but why should she feel that she would benefit from a stranger, but then again what did she benefit from staying here?

She started humming again without realizing. Then something caught her eye on the rocks that stretched into the water on either side of the beach. Something familiar was standing in the shadows cast by the miniature cliffs. Suddenly she was on her feet. Suddenly she was running to the rocks. Suddenly she was at the rocks, and there was nothing there.

_Idealist or a realist._

_You'll find my side of things more… profitable. _

_Its little song bird tries to fly away._

_Being the hero just doesn't suit you_

"_Why Sialias?"_

"_Because Blue Birds symbolize hope."_

"_What?"_

"What're you doing over here?"

Nina's thoughts shattered as though they were Venetian glass struck with a bat.

"Looking for tide pools." She lied as Superboy came up behind her with M'gann in tow.

"Oh we saw you running. I thought something was wrong." M'gann confessed with an embarrassed smile.

"No nothing's wrong." Nina confirmed still not looking at the two.

"Well we should probably head back now so the others don't wonder where we are." M'gann suggested. She reached out and touched Nina's shoulder. A suddenly pain sliced through her palm and she jerked back

"Ouch."

"You alright?" Superboy asked. She nodded staring at her palm. A faint hair thin cut was starting to appear. Nina appeared rooted on the spot. She seemed to physically tear herself from the spot brushing past them. She bumped M'gann accidentally. A lance of pain shot through her head. Her hand went to her forehead. Superboy stared at her questioningly. "That was weird." She mumbled but gave herself a shake and the two of them followed Nina back to everyone else who seemed to be waiting.

Wally wanted to pay three-on-three beach volleyball and someone had to be ref.

* * *

**AN: I apologize for fluff but this idea struck me last night at 10:30 so I had to do it or the universe would enact revenge for refusing its gifts. I hope you guys are finding this interesting. If not let me know and give me some advice to spice it up. Until next time bye for now.**


	13. Requisite Dreams and Revelations

**AN: Hello again everybody. Sorry for the fluffy chapter but I needed to make it up to Wally ^-^". Anyway this isn't meant to be a terribly in depth fanfiction as it is still my first multi-chapter, so it should be reaching a climax soon.**

**

* * *

**

They stumbled in drunk on laughter and covered in sand. Laughing over M'gann's broken surfboard and at Wally's bruised pride and reddening sunburn. By the time they'd all made it inside they may as well have dragged the entire beach in with them. Batman and Black Canary watched with a mixture of amused smiles and mild disapproval. Or at least Canary did where Batman remained largely stoic.

Having remained at the beach the majority of the day finding more and more reasons to say longer, from one more round of Marco Polo or Sharks, to the World's Greatest Sand Castle Contest, each game growing more and more childish as the day progressed, they finally, out of hunger, all agreed to return to the Justice Cave for a late lunch and an afternoon of video games. Which resulted in Wally trying to show M'gann how to work the controller causing him to flirt, her to blush, Superboy to scowl, Artemis to roll her eyes and pretend not to care, and Robin to try not to laughing at all four of them.

No new missions arose that Sunday afternoon allowing the team to relax. Learning only that the League was sending several members out to major cities investigating the underground in case any such compounds, like what they had encountered the day before, appeared.

The team members attending school had little to worry about as informed the rest of the group that it was a three day weekend for them. Though four of the members did not attend school as they were either, alien, Atlantian, or the result of some sort of science experiment.

When sleep finally came, it came late into the night as the teens trekked to their separate rooms, opting to spend yet another night at head quarters.

Robin and Kaldur'am never noticed the decision the newest member of the team had been silently contemplating. She never spoke often to begin with. Why should she speak now?

Each of them reached their own personalized rooms and fell onto their beds out like lights. Nina's final decision came in the moments before sleep. But always with the sleep there comes dreams.

* * *

M'gann twisted under her covers in her room that mirrored the room she might have had back on Mars, organic furniture that shaped itself to her personal need and style. Right now they were masses of disturbed shapes as M'gann tossed violently in her sleep,

Restless voices and images flashed through her head of people and places she didn't recognize. Her mind was restless even though she was asleep.

_Procedure requires… rgery… remove… emot… _

Words garbled together like a broken radio.

_Sol… are you… you wan… can't… go… _

_Just do it_

Fuzzy dreams became clear as she settled under her covers. If M'gann could comprehend how she felt it would be as if she were a sleep in a dream just on the edge of waking up.

She felt as though she was groggily trying to comprehend the world around her even though the world was just a figment of her imagination.

_Heart… removed… circulato… more efficient… amne… forgotten… ready for service…_

_What did you call the file again? _

_Project Sialias_

_Why Sialias?_

_Because Blue Birds symbolize hope._

_Hope? How useless_

She rolled onto her side and as she changed positions, so did her dream.

_The cardiovascular muscle uses too much energy, so we've fix the body to work better without it. We've also taken the liberty of simulating the muscles and senses on the right side since the muscles on the left are dominant. _

M'gann rolled over again as her shoulder started hurting.

_Should improve reaction time, but as a side affect there's slight discoloration of the right eye, and overall both eyes have become progressively light sensitive._

_Won't that be an issue?_

_Yes, but it's easily correctable with laser eye surgery._

_Why not do that now?_

_Too expensive and it could cause a negative reaction to the stimulants._

_Is she awake? _

_Should be._

_Wake up! _

_

* * *

_

M'gann eyes popped open. She sat up and looked around her room. She noticed some of the furniture was settling and frowned.

"_Wait what happened?"_ she wondered and tried to remember her dream. She felt like she'd been easy dropping on someone's conversation, but for some reason for the first time she couldn't recall her dream. M'gann glanced at the clock in her room. It read 3 am. Meaning it's been three hours since she and the rest of the team had gone to bed and several hours before any of them would wake u.

She laid back down and was just starting to drift back to sleep when her room flooded red and the emergency alarm started it's urgent resonation throughout the cave startling all of its inhabitants awake.

M'gann threw off her covers and rushed from the room her clothing morphing as she ran. She met up with Superboy first then Kaldur.

The three of them arrived at the main chamber of the cave. The rest of the team was there waiting. So were Red Tornado and Black Canary. Batman was standing amongst the hallo screens where he must have sounded the alert.

"What's going on?" Robin demanded and like the rest of them, aside from M'gann, was still in his pajamas.

Batman indicated the screens. A map of the United States speckled with red dots.

After a moment realization spread across they're faces.

"All of those dots are major cities." Wally pointed out.

Kaldur looked at Batman "Does this have to do with…"

The Dark Knight nodded and suddenly the screen flooded with more images first Flash appeared.

"Uncle Barry?" Wally blurted out

"Look just listen," he said urgently "There's a hanger here in Central City, and there's no way I'm going to be able to handle this alone." The seriousness in the normally jovial hero was unnerving "This hanger could house a blimp and its standing room only for those androids down there. They could take over the entire city easy. I don't know what I'm going to do if there's more than one hanger."

The screen split in two and Green Arrow appeared "I just found a hanger out here in Star city." Before he could continue the screen split again and again until it was flooded with the faces of heroes reporting from across the U.S.

"Whoa." Artemis said glancing between the map and the frantic heroes.

"This feed is split between the Watchtower and here." Batman began to explain "The entire Justice League is finding about this the same time as us. These hangers are popping up under cities all across the U.S." He turned to them.

"We've got a national crisis on our hands. The Watchtower's inferred scanner picked up unknown major structures beneath twenty cities across the U.S. If we split up the entire League we can hold off the robots, seal them in and maybe prevent a hostile takeover of anyone of these cities. But that won't be enough."

"You want us to try and find who's controlling the robots." Kaldur said stepping forward

"Yes." Batman replied

"Whoa this is huge." Wally exclaimed "Since when would you guys trust us with something like this."

"You are a covert team for a reason, and there would be no point in having you if we didn't use you."

Before the Batman could continue the screens suddenly went black, and audio wave length appeared as a familiar voice spoke over the commandeered feed.

"_It seems that the Justice League has finally found out about my little operation underground." _

Batman started typing furiously on the hallo screens as the voice spoke. Suddenly the rest of the screens went black.

"_There's no need to trace my system when I'll just tell you where I am."_

"How did he…" Artemis began

"_You don't think I don't know how to hack a simple computer system when I can build and army of robots beneath all of your largest cities."_

He barked a laugh _"I also know how to isolate a feed. The rest of the Justice League is unaware that I've hacked Justice Cave systems. Only you can hear me."_

Batman stood back from the screens that were now useless. "Why contact a team of teenage kids?" he demanded.

"_Because I'm… interested… in your little team and children are a great deal easier to sway than adults who've already shut their minds to the possibilities."_

"We're not children!" Both Robin and Wally shouted angrily

"What do you mean by 'sway'?" Superboy demanded

The voice chuckled "_A bit disappointing that team doesn't realize when one of its members is missing."_

Heads swung around and horrid realization dawned on several faces. Robin spun around looking in every direction.

"Nina's gone!" he shouted

"What? That can't be was right…" Wally began

"No she wasn't." Kaldur interrupted "I never saw her leave her room when we left."

"_Before you ask I didn't steal her away from you."_ The voice continued _"I gave her a choice and she made her decision."_

"Are you saying that she betrayed us?" Superboy asked angrily "She may not have talked much but we still saved her life. It wasn't like she hated us."

"_Perhaps not hated, but certainly not interested in the frivolous relationships and responsibilities of a team."_

Kaldur closed his eyes trying to block out the taunting voice as he remembered what Robin had told him before they went to the beach the day before.

_Batman says she's unstable_

_She'll attack her comrades if their actions aren't in her best interests_

_We can't tell anyone else_

"_It wasn't hard to find her after she made her choice." _The voice continued_ "Especially when she has tracking device embedded under her a skin. A bit troublesome with radios though. Didn't you notice when you tried to contact her… back in the City of Angels."_

If Robin hadn't been wearing sunglasses his eyes would have appeared to have gone wide in realization

"In L.A. when we got separated the radio cut out when I first used it, just static at first. Wayne Tech doesn't do that."

"That must have been when he spoke to her too." Artemis added

"_That's correct."_ They could almost hear the smile in his voice. _"But that's all you need to know now, but you're sure to find more when you go searching for your 'ally'. However, I did say I'd tell where to find us."_

The link terminated and the map reappeared but without them touching the hallo screens, the map rotated and zoomed in on the east coast. To Gotham City.

* * *

**AN: ^-^ Yay nice length chapter since the last few have been kind of short. I know it's like the difference of like 300 words but that's like a good length paragraph so yeah. I hope your liking it so far. I personally can't write the next chapter. Until next time bye for now.**


	14. Waiting for a Hero

It was dark and the wind howled through the dead building at almost four in the morning in the darkest part of Gotham city. The only light coming from the tiny blinking LCD screen in Aqualad's hand and the only sound, the howling wind and their footsteps over broken glass shattered across the street on each side. The smashed street lamps.

Reaching Gotham from Connecticut was relatively quick through a teleporter tube to the Bat Cave, and now in the streets of one of the most infamous cities. It was like being back in the dank lair of the famous caped crusader.

The streets were deserted. As if the people of the city were subconsciously aware of the impending danger slumbering beneath them, just beyond the subways and sewers, canceling previously plans and deciding that perhaps it just wasn't the night to be about.

Thunder rolled across the sky and a stray dog howled.

Or maybe they just knew a storm was coming.

Just as the sky unleashed its torrent of rain onto them the LCD screen light up brighter and beeped. Five seconds later it beeped again and steadily beeped faster the farther they walked scaling the interval in between beeps with the interval between them and their target.

Batman wasn't with the group of six teenage heroes. He was beneath the city working to seal up the tunnels to the hanger below they're feet. To seal the tunnels and trap the vicious cargo awaiting orders, within. Every team deals with its own traitors.

After another block, the beeping from the GPS tracking device was at several beeps per second when they paused outside a pristine looking business center with a glass front. Multiple parked squad cars lay silent and forgotten with GPD emblazed across the side. A single window gaped as an empty frame. Its former contents scattered in the shape of a fan, sparkling dangerous on the floor just inside the lobby.

The team of six stepped carefully inside. A single surviving long fluorescent light half hung from the ceiling. One end sat on the receptionist's desk, while the other was still suspended by sparking wires. The light flickered fitfully, filling the room with erratic shadows. The rest lay scattered across the floor, ripped from the ceiling.

Artemis ventured behind the desk with M'gann close behind. Both gave muted exclamations of surprise as they found six officers beaten and bloodied. Unconscious on the floor or slumped against the walls.

They're guns were scattered and torn apart. Unused bullets littered the floor. Tazers were twisted plastic and the floor and pepper spray were crushed pieces of aluminum with their contents spilled on the floor and fouling the air.

As both girls knelt beside wounded officers. Artemis snatched a black strip of cloth from the floor and used it to bandage and officers sliced open leg. M'gann was doing the same for and officer nearby when both of them felt hands on their shoulders. They looked up. Artemis to Kid Flash, and M'gann to Superboy.

Both boys were looking up away from them as were Aqualad and Robin between them. Past the staircases on either side of them room, past their shadows flicking across the walls, to the balcony above the receptionist's desk. A single flash of lightning and their eyes caught the jerky movement of someone shielding their eyes. When the light subsided everything was still again. Aqualad took a single step forward and the beeping sound flat lined into a continuous tone. As if a patient's heart had just stopped in a hospital.

"_I did say I'd tell where to find us."_

They're eyes drawn to the spot movement caught the white tail of her coat in the darkness. A small sound reached their ears. She sat with her feet dangling off the side, arms wrapped around the lowest railing with her chin resting against it as if she was trying to fall asleep, and she was humming.

Her eyes glinted in the dark, M'gann Robin saw those dual colored orbs for the second time, and everyone else for the first. One as pale grey as a rainy sky and the other that once was like diluted amber now shone like burnished gold.

"The street lamps were smashed," Superboy stated calmly. "And the lights were broken."

Artemis felt her hand twitch toward the black bandage. Her blindfold.

Nina just watched them lazily. If she'd been a panther, her tail would have been flicking back and forth. If she'd been a wolf… she would have been doing exactly what she was doing now. The lightning flashed again and thunder boomed but this time the shadows didn't match. The sound of something skittering though air followed the roll of thunder then the remaining light fell from the ceiling and smashed to pieces on the desk.

The entire room went dark the humming stopped. They're traumatized eyes didn't adjust soon enough. Robin felt piecing pain in his left shoulder and a familiar blow to the stomach. He yelped with pain and swore he felt his insides tear. Thrown across the room he found himself pinned to the wall.

"_ROBIN!"_ Someone shrieked and an arrow imbedded in the wall to his right.

He felt something wrenched from his shoulder as he heard Superboy's roar of rage and the impact of one body into another. He slumped against the wall as the warm sensation of blood spread across his shoulder and chest.

* * *

Artemis' night vision adjusted quickly to the darkness just in time to catch a dark erratic chain of energy catch Robin in the shoulder followed up immediately by a ruthless blow to the stomach. He cried out and was thrown across the room and pinned to the wall.

"_ROBIN!" _She shrieked and immediately sent an arrow after the traitor who now threatened her teammate's life. The arrow was deflected by the shifting chain and imbedded into the wall.

Almost simultaneously Superboy also leapt into action with rage painted across his face and voice. In a split second he was upon her. Ignoring the writhing chains of energy as they tore gashes on his arms he smashed into her. She was thrown across the lobby landing to skid on her side. A large piece of debris caught her foot and she threw herself up onto her feet and danced the rest of the momentum off.

Artemis let fly a fat tipped explosive arrow. The blast blew out the rest of the windows letting in the wind and rain from the howling gale outside. Artemis watched with frustration as she danced away from the dousing flames like a boxer. She stood calmly. Waiting. The wind soaking her hair and clothing. Superboy would have broken ribs, and her little stunt should have sprained her ankle.

Like a drunk Nina sprung into action again, but she was given pause as Kid Flash appeared in front of her. He delivered a jab to her stomach and vanished again in a blur of yellow. She stepped back and her feet were knocked from underneath her. She hit the floor on her back hard. Kid was staring down at her with a look of resignation. She just kept watching him through her wet bangs that clung to her face.

He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by her fist coming up from beneath his jaw. The searing pain announced it broken. He stumbled backwards and floor beneath his feet seemed to disappear for moment as her shockwave knocked him off his feet.

She leapt toward the dazed speedster just to get caught across the chest by a flying desk sent her way by M'gann who hovered above carnage. She seized Nina in a telepathic grip. Holding her suspended in the air with her arms pinned to her sides. Without warning the walls suddenly erupted with jagged prongs. Blades struck out at them like angry snakes, catching ankles and wrists, shooting after the floating Martian. M'gann was forced to drop Nina and flee from the sharp chains. Following her path they left a maze of deadly after images in their wake.

Nina hit the ground with force. Creating a crater like Superboy would have, and as the Kryptonian came at her again, leaping over the resounding shock wave. She was distracted from Aqualad who sent a crippling blow to the middle of her back with a hammer of water.

Not enough to break her back but enough to knock her flat.

Immediately he twisted her arms behind her and put his knee between her shoulder blades.

The blades chasing M'gann faltered and redirected at him.

"_STOP!"_ he shouted. And everything froze.

Her left cheek was pressed against the linoleum floor and her single gold eye watched him.

"Why?" he started

"Why does it matter?" Superboy snarled

"Be quiet!" Artemis snapped as she knelt beside the wounded Robin. Kid staggered toward them and M'gann ran to support him. He held his wounded jaw closed and blood dribbled down his chin from his bitten tongue. Emotions were running ragged.

She just watched them, refusing to say a word as Kaldur demanded why, and as tempers met the breaking point she spoke.

"Why should I care."

With a bestial snarl she threw Kaldur off her back and almost snapped at him like a mad dog. Before he could recover from the strange show she got behind him and caught him in the neck. More precisely the gills. He roared in pain as they tore and in a second she dashed away.

Artemis caught the limp in Nina's step she slid out the out the door, and took off after her into the rain. Superboy followed leaving M'gann to care for their injured comrades. Nina was only a building away watching them. When she took a few drunken steps back the limp was obvious, but standing behind her just within the shadows was a tall straight back man. His face covered in a mask. One half dead black the other copper. Only one eye showed from the copper half, a single dead black pitiless eye.

"Who are you?" Superboy demanded

"And why should I tell you that?" his voice was the one from the hanger and the one that hacked the Cave computer.

Superboy seethed before he could answer someone did for him.

"Because you're threatening every major city in the U.S. and taking our friend away." It was Robin. He looked like the ghost of a soldier. Soaked in the rain and bleeding.

The man laughed .

"To be young and naïve." He mused "But I'm not taking your _friend _away from you when she was never your friend to begin with." He placed his hands on Nina's shoulders "Though I am taking your teammate away to become my... apprentice. As for a threat. There never was any threat. Only the androids in Los Angeles work the rest are merely empty shells, and I destroyed those, doing your work for you." the smile in his voice was unnerving "I'm just taking my reward." He started to turn away from them. Nina following

Robin's face twisted with anger "That's not good enough!" he shouted he took an unsteady step forward clutching his shoulder. He arm limp "You're tearing us apart just for selfish gain! WHO ARE YOU?"

The man watched him out of the corner of his eye "I admire your spirit, so I'll tell you, but only because I intend to meet you again… Robin. My name… Is Slade." his tone made every word sound like a threat but with that both he and Nina disappeared into the shadows.

"NO!" Robin shouted angrily but Artemis held him back. He was too hurt. Either way it was too late. They were gone.

* * *

**AN: I'm mad at myself now because I just realized the similarities between Nina and Terra from Teen Titans. Just wanted to say none of the similarities were intentional. I just now realized them while watching the first episode of teen titans when Terra comes in and ended doing a MAJOR face palm. Luckily though the similarities are mostly circumstantial. As in dialogue and such. Luckily their not personality wise or i'd have to rewrite everything. I also apologize for the rushed feeling of this latest chapter. I needed to get it up and posted so I could help my dad with some stuff. But until next time, the finale, bye for now.  
**


	15. What She Deserves

Three days and three thousand miles

* * *

The room echoed with the sounds of machinery and grinding cogs. A gloomy room with little light but for one that illuminated a make shift throne made from iron and molded scrap metal set atop a dais in the center of the room.

The man that sat there carried and intimidating air, even when he sat with his chinned propped in thought.

Directly across from the thrown and single wall was left empty, because it harbored multiple flat screens. When turned on it gave the room the appearance of a single seat movie theater, despite the massive cogs and pipes decorating the ceiling and various specialty machines.

Multiple upgraded robots slunk beneath the dais and in between the machines as guards. Different from their out dated counter parts, their featureless masks sported two eyes instead of one on the edges of a large copper circle in the center of the mask. Their movements were fluid and life like.

Anyone not familiar with them would have called them human.

Beneath the dais, leaning against a wide iron pipe, a young woman waited. She avoided looking directly into the light, but even still she watched the man who was to be her new "mentor". In his brooding silence she grew impatient. She wasn't there to stand and be silent she was there for power. She turned to leave as this place was fast losing her interest. Just as 'they' had lost her interest after she'd learned enough from their library and teachers.

"Nina Alexandria Wolfe." He spoke, she paused "A rather poetic name. I wonder who gave it to you, likely the same person who favors blue birds."

"If my memories are all you have to offer. I have no interest here. I could have remembered back _there _if I even cared to." The man laughed as she began to walk away

"You don't even know how your abilities work. Throwing yourself wildly into a fight with no plan but destruction. I can show you what you really can do and if you desire power. I can give that to you too." He was leaning forward in his chair waiting for her decision. Those eyes trained on him. The right burnished gold the left had turned the color of tarnished silver with hints of amber.

After a moment she returned to her position leaning against the pipe. He settled back into his chair.

"This city is to separate itself from Los Angeles. They're naming it Jump City." He continued "It won't be long before a hero or villain claims it for their own." She didn't respond to his statement just looked into the darkness where her eyes were most comfortable. His single visible eye watched her beneath his mask the corners of his mouth twitched.

"Robin's injuries were most grave." He commented her eyes shifted toward him "His stomach burst and you severed an artery according to the Justice Cave computer that is. He's in surgery as of now."

"You're well informed."

"You're not the only protégé I'm interested in."

Her eyes narrowed

"Perhaps when he's older and his views are less… defined. I'll attempt to sway him to be my new apprentice, but for now he only sees in black and white. Until then," his voice grew hard "you are my apprentice and you will do as I say as for right now you are weak and as easily disposable to me as I am to you."

Her expression twitched.

"As for what's in it for you I can guarantee the fringe benefits are most profitable. Do you understand Nina Alexandria Wolfe?"

She nodded "Of course… Slade."

"Good and maybe someday you live up to what you truly were meant to be… little blue bird."

* * *

The Justice Cave was quiet and lonely, its part time inhabitants silent and grim. Robin was in a hospital in Gotham having his stomach sewn back together, Wally's jaw was pinned together, and in light of recent events their banter was short and conversations weighted.

They sat in the lounge; another awkward silence was stretching into minutes. Superboy suddenly stood up and glared at each of them in turn.

"It's not like any of us even knew her so get over it." He snapped, and he stalked from the room. In silence each of the agreed with the Kryptonian's statement, and slowly, one by one, they left the room in full resignation.

She didn't deserve their misery just their anger.

When a crime spree in the newly christened Jump City sprung up where the guards were found with injuries from cuts and bruises, to internal bleeding, and impact craters littered the ground and walls. Young Justice wasn't sent to investigate.

The explanation, their emotions could cause them to make Rash decisions and result them doing something they'd regret.

But she didn't deserve their regret.

"There's no point in being bent on revenge." Batman said to the team one day "She made her choice and someday she'll pay for it, but not today. You have other missions to worry about."

"Leave her behind. It's what she deserves."

* * *

**AN: Incase this isn't vague enough that's end ^-^" I know it's horribly unsatisfying but I'm running on fumes for inspiration.**

**Indescrepancies: Like all stories there are many. You should see the amount DC has in its comics**

**For example there's one that someone pointed out in a review that the bio ship can turn invisible. I am aware of that but it still has mass and it'll still be noticeable if it lands in a busy street and people start running into it. I'm sure I could have had it land on a roof but even then it has the possibility of attracting attention simply from the noise it would make landing. Plus the whole building would shake.**

**Also I am aware of the similarities between this and the Terra arc in Teen Titans… SOOOOO not intentional it just kind of turned out that way.**

**If you find anymore let me know**

**AND FINALLY I like to thank everyone who read my story as it is my first and I have very little experience in the writing of fanfictions. They usually never make it to paper let alone fanfiction. But over all before posting the chapter I have 2,735 hits with 869 visitors. None of my other stories come remotely close and seeing the number grow each day is what kept me updating consistently SO THANK YOU SOOO MUCH. Until next time Bye for now.**


End file.
